Ringing in the Love
by nrfan
Summary: C.C.'s quest to help Niles retrieve his great-grandmother's rings turns complicated when hidden feelings rise to the surface.
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys, this is my first fanfic EVER and I know it's a bit lengthy and wordy because I am a dialogue and narration aficionado so stick with it and if it sucks don't shoot me I'm too young to die! I've read all the Niles/C.C. fics out there so I took it as my civic duty to contribute something to the group. So after…months… here is the result. This story has been both my best friend and worst enemy at times but I think I've accomplished something…at least readable. Yes, it is finished, but I will be posting it in parts at intervals at my discretion bc I am evil. Muahahaha. Enjoy and comments would be nice but are not necessary if this is a complete disaster, in which case I'd like to continue living in my make-believe world where I am a fabulous writer. La-di-da, la-di-da, la la.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Nanny or its characters. And this disclaimer goes for all chapters!

Ringing in the Love

Chapter One

"But Maman I made that silly agreement with you years ago! Before I moved to America!" Niles was livid, storming the kitchen as he spoke with his mother on the phone. "Are you seriously going to hold me to something I promised over twenty years ago?" the butler furiously questioned.

"Fine, if those are the circumstances then I will meet them and visit you in one month." Niles couldn't believe what he was getting into. "Yes, until then, goodbye," he spoke contritely now, afraid he would lose control of his anger if he didn't.

Fran wandered into the kitchen after hearing the commotion. "Hey Niles, what's with the yelling? Did Ma stop by and eat the rest of that cheesecake you hid in the freezah? I told you, you've gotta wrap it up and write Slim-Fast on the front and she'll never go after it!"

Niles couldn't help but crack a smile at the Nanny's seriousness. "No Miss Fine, I was just speaking with my mother and apparently I'm in a bit of a predicament. You see after I graduated college Maman was adamant on me finding a wife and starting a family of my own. So she bribed me with her grandmother's wedding rings, and said I could have them to give to the woman I chose to spend the rest of my life with. The single condition was I had to choose my bride before my forty-fifth birthday, and unfortunately that's a little over a month away, and without even a girlfriend I doubt it's feasible. Now my mother wants to meet the woman I have selected so she can hand over the rings. Oh Miss Fine, I don't know what to do! Those rings are so beautiful and I've always dreamt of giving them to my future wife. I can't bear the thought of Maman giving them to charity or worse to one of my sisters! I feel so stupid making that promise but I was barely over twenty and forty-five seemed light years away. Now I'll be stuck going to Super Pawn if I ever want to get married." Niles dejectedly put his hands on his head at the table.

It wasn't like him to get so emotional over silly little objects but for some reason he had grown attached to the idea of giving his woman those rings, and the thought of his fantasy being ripped apart was killing him.

"Niles, calm down, everything will be alright. Don't worry, I'll come up with a plan and we'll get you those rings somehow. This is just like that time my cousin Sheila needed a kidney and we snuck into the emergency room where some McDonald's worker was being treated and before you knew it, bada-bing, he was giving up body parts like they were French fries and we got ourselves a cruise to . . . oh wait that was from the Taco Bell guy . . . meanwhile I've never seen a beef burrito so big if ya know what I mean, ah-ha!" the nanny let out her signature laugh.

"Miss Fine while I find your stories amusing as always, I think I'll ask Mr. Sheffield to help me on this one." Niles needed his old pal to come through for him now, and he really didn't have the patience for more of the nanny's shenanigans, as endearing as they usually were.

"Alright I hear ya, besides Loehmann's is having a massive sale and I don't think I can handle another project right now. Keep me posted on your plans!"

"Will do," Niles responded. And with that she left.

And the object of his disdain walked in.

"Niles have you seen my little doggy treats for Chester? I thought I brought them into the office with me but I must have set them down in here before breakfast." C.C. Babcock sauntered into the kitchen looking more effortlessly beautiful than the butler cared to admit. Her side swept golden hair shined perfectly with the curve-hugging royal blue dress she unfortunately covered with a fitted black blazer just begging to be removed.

After the usual quick and inconspicuous once-over, Niles responded to the woman who had been bringing him such infuriating confusion lately. It seemed like she kept baiting him for a new fighting session every chance she got. If he didn't know any better he'd say she was seeking his attention. But of course he had nothing better to do, so he was glad to oblige.

"Are you sure you weren't feeling a bit peckish, Miss Babcock? I know how much you enjoy a good snack…or two," he added with an obvious glance-over this time, a trick he learned long ago. He could look her up and down as much as he wanted as long as it was coupled with an insult.

Little did he know C.C. not only noticed how often he eyed her but always felt a surge of self-consciousness whenever he did so. It was as if that whole hour she spent preparing to look presentable had gone to waste with one stare. And she hated that she cared what he thought but she couldn't help it. _Why do I let him get to me?_

"Although my dog's food is far more appetizing than anything you've ever conjured up in here I was somehow able to resist, now tell me where are you hiding them? I don't need to strip-search you do I?" she asked with mock disgust.

"Please, I know you'd only enjoy that," Niles countered.

"No I don't particularly enjoy looking at ghastly images voluntarily," C.C. couldn't resist the smile in her eyes.

"Oh is that why you don't keep any mirrors in your apartment?"

"Niles! C.C.! Come on I can hear you both from the office and it doesn't sound like any work is going on so let's break this up." Maxwell Sheffield walked into the kitchen looking stressed out and a little tired. His and C.C.'s latest play had just been diagnosed as an utter failure and embarrassment to the whole theatre world so he wasn't in a great mood.

C.C. conceded and headed back to the office after giving Niles a goodbye death glare that he returned in kind.

When she was out of sight Niles decided to approach Maxwell about his problem. "Sir, if you wouldn't mind, could I seek your advice on a personal matter?"

Max was shocked; Niles usually didn't have any personal drama, and if he did he always kept it to himself. "Sure old man, what's on your mind?"

He told Max the story and expressed his anger at possibly never getting the rings.

"Niles I have to admit I didn't think you'd care so much about those rings. You're not even seeing anybody now are you? Not to sound rude but even if you get the rings do you have at least a woman in mind to give them to?" Max was surprised to see Niles so distraught and knew he'd help him any way possible, but just wanted to gauge his butler's mindset.

Niles quickly peeked into the office through the open door and saw C.C. sitting on the green sofa. With one leg over the other, a stack of papers in her lap, and a water bottle at her lips, she took a few sips before adjusting her designer glasses and marking up the papers with her pen. She was in her element and Niles smiled. _She can look so innocent sometimes. Wait what was Mr. Sheffield just asking me? _

"No, as you know I'm not seeing anyone now so there's no one . . . in mind I suppose." he turned again to his employer.

"Hmm, well that could pose a problem for bringing your future fiancée to meet your mother so you can get the rings. If only there was a way we could somehow fake this . . . oh my I've got it! It's so obvious! We could hold auditions and find a woman to act like your fiancée, you take her to meet your mom, get your rings, we pay her for a job well done and send her on her way, and you put those rings on the woman of your dreams!" Max was so excited for coming up with such a brilliant plan he could barely contain his sheer glee. Not only had he found a way to help his friend but it would give him a small break from the bad luck he'd been having lately in the theatre. A refreshing new project might be just what he needs to get back on track.

Niles was intrigued by the idea and knew it was pretty much his only option.

"Alright, I'll go along with it, as long as I agree with the choice of actress I suppose, and we'd have to spend a lot of time getting to know each other for the week I go to England so it looks good. But I guess it could work."

"Fantastic. I'll let C.C. know and we can begin auditions tomorrow!" Max slapped his hands together and started heading for the office.

"Wait, why does Miss Babcock have to be involved?" for some reason Niles just didn't want her to be a part of this process. He didn't want her picking out a woman for him when he knew she . . . she was . . . _the only one he wanted? No!_ He watched as she now uncrossed her legs and recrossed them again, switching from right to left. _Well, maybe sometimes._

She licked her lips out of habit while concentrating on the material in her lap. _Maybe all the time. But it's just lust so there's no reason to get caught up in it_, Niles surmised. _And she has absolutely no feelings for me at all, so she wouldn't be uncomfortable with this right? Annoyed yes, but she'd get through it. Wait why do I care if she'll be okay? _

He now realized Max had been giving some speech about how C.C. always plays an integral part in selecting actors for their plays and that if they didn't use her excellent skills, Niles' chances of getting those rings would be all but ruined.

_Of course the only hopes I have in getting married would rest with that woman. It's only fitting. Even when I want someone else she still manages to take control over the situation. _

"Fine, she can help, but tell her to keep the snide comments to herself so she doesn't chase the actresses away, alright?" Niles let in, hoping this wouldn't be a mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright Chapter 2 has arrived! I wanted to say thanks to everyone who's reviewing and more importantly even just reading this little old story i put together in my spare time over the year. it really means a lot to be able to give back a bit all the joy you guys have brought me. enjoy and please let me know how you like (or hate) it haha :)

Chapter Two

"Are you kidding me?" C.C. shouted from the terrace, as Max thought it would be a good idea to provide as much distance from his partner and butler as possible for the time being while he revealed they would be spending the rest of the week "working" on Niles' project.

"This has absolutely nothing to do with Broadway, so you are basically asking me to waste my valuable time choosing a wife for Merry Maid when I could be out there looking for the next hit we desperately need." The blonde producer was visibly upset now, standing up with hands on hips and looking down at an unsurprised Maxwell.

"C.C. you will be getting paid so I don't see the big deal. Don't you want a break anyway?" Maxwell anticipated her reaction.

For some reason this project felt like the farthest thing from a break in C.C.'s mind. _Why would choosing a woman to play Niles' fiancée be fun or even easier than theatre work?_ If anything C.C. felt this may be the most difficult task she'd be up against. The producer had long accepted an attraction toward the man who gave her so much attention— albeit in the form of rude comments and degrading pranks- but refused to write it off as anything but a roaming phase…_that's lasted sixteen years._

But she couldn't let that on to anyone so she decided to go along with the idea on the grounds that she got an advance bonus for putting up with Niles more than she usually got paid to. Hey if she was going to do this she was going to get something out of it at least.

* * *

"Next!" Maxwell shouted through his office doors. All day the workplace was streaming with women hoping to be Niles' fake fiancée. And while at first he thought she would make a good addition to the decision process, Maxwell was quickly discovering C.C. was becoming more of a hindrance than a help.

"I say we go with either the tall red-haired beauty or the brunette with a nice smile," Maxwell suggested using his best logic. "Who do you like?" he questioned C.C.

"None. We'll have to do more auditions tomorrow," C.C. patiently answered. She wasn't about to do Niles any favors by dumping a total floozy in his lap. Besides, she was now invested in this project and a half-ass choice was just not her style. C.C. Babcock always did her best when she became involved in anything work-related. And while this wasn't work per se, she sure didn't qualify finding the butler a potential wife as pleasure, so it became as business-like a venture as she could have imagined.

"You can't be serious," Maxwell responded. "There are plenty of great ones Niles approves of here today. We need to choose someone so they can get comfortable with each other before the end of the month."

"Maxwell don't you understand these women would have no chemistry with Niles whatsoever? Isn't the point of this casting to make the relationship at least some-what believable?" C.C. was getting exasperated. _Does this man really not understand the butler he has employed for almost twenty years at all?_

Maxwell let out a huge sigh of annoyance as he rubbed his throbbing temples causing the massive headache he was enduring. They had been interviewing women all day — completely abandoning real theatre work- and C.C. didn't approve of anyone. When he agreed to this he certainly hadn't planned on his business partner making the procedure so difficult.

"Well Niles doesn't seem to think they're so bad. You and I both saw that he expressed interest in this . . . Emily lady," he noted while reading up on her stats. "Ooh it says she is a former Miss Connecticut, how charming. And she loves playing with her pet poodle!"

"The last thing we need to do is send Niles to England with a washed-up wannabe Barbie!" C.C. was shouting now, completely unaware of why she was getting so worked up, and started pacing the office out of frustration. "Niles will get so bored we'll have to fire her by the end of the week and start all over anyway. He needs someone who can keep his interest, someone who can challenge him and not let him get away with all the ridiculousness he tries to pull, someone with the brains to argue back once he starts picking fights, someone –

"Like you?" Maxwell interjected with a smile on his face.

"Yes!" C.C. impulsively answered. But then she realized what she had said and immediately backtracked. She tried to appear nonchalant by taking a seat on the sofa again and explaining herself calmly and rationally. Because clearly her last statement had been an irrational sign that these auditions were wearing her out.

"I mean, no not me. I meant someone like me, yes, in the way that she has to be smart and interesting, but clearly not exactly like my personality. I mean, come on, Niles hates me, so surely the idea of being engaged — even for pretend — to someone like me would have him poisoning himself with his secret stash of Lysol." C.C. found herself rambling with a bit of sadness she couldn't explain. Suddenly this project was getting too complicated for the Broadway Blonde who usually had such poise in the face of a challenge. She felt annoyed that she lost control of the conversation. _How did we go from auditioning new women to me declaring the servant finds me repulsive?_

"Well I wouldn't be too sure about that," Maxwell carefully answered, finally realizing this woman may have feelings for the old bloke after all. _Who else could that rant about the perfect woman for Niles fit? That must be why she is finding this so hard._ Maxwell felt a pang of hurt for her, understanding how troublesome it must be to appoint a stranger to embark on a relationship with the one you want to be with. He quickly pondered quitting this project to save C.C.'s sanity. But then he recalled how desperate Niles was when he approached him and how adamant he was about getting those rings. _And besides, she has had years to make a move, and hasn't, so maybe her confusion and indecision is a clue she'll never admit any feelings for him anyway, and Niles shouldn't have to suffer because of that._

"Tell you what, we'll temporarily try out Emily and if she doesn't work out"-

"You mean when she doesn't work out," C.C. bitingly interrupted, her hands clinched on the couch, as if she was restraining herself from a barbaric attack on the producer she'd tried to convince herself she was in love with for all these years.

And this time Maxwell recognized the emotion written all over her face he had been unable to identify throughout the day: jealousy. _Wow, so she is for real. Well maybe seeing Niles with Emily will finally get her to admit it, or maybe it will set her mood off to a new range and she'll force even more hatefulness on him,_ Maxwell thought, just envisioning the future arguments between C.C. and his butler with a scared shudder.

"Yes, when she doesn't work out, then we'll just have to tell Niles his problems are out of our hands and he'll have to figure it out himself."

Maxwell's answer satisfied C.C. and she agreed to let him phone Emily to tell her she got the job.

"But don't let her get all excited about it, we don't want her quitting once she sees what a loser Dust-Bucket really is," the blonde finished with a laugh. It was time to get back to normalcy after the surreal feelings these auditions brought her, and bad-mouthing Niles was as normal as she could get.

"Alright, and you go ahead and tell Niles, so he can relax a little," Maxwell ordered. "And then you might as well get going, since it doesn't really make sense to start any work now with the day almost over. Unless of course you want to stay for dinner?" he kindly offered.

Somehow choosing a woman for Niles to shuffle along as his fiancée caused C.C. to lose her appetite, and all she really wanted to do now was go home and get her head in order after today's weird feelings. "No, I think I'll slum it at home tonight, Maxwell but thanks for the offer," she answered with a tired smile.

"Okay, then I'll see you tomorrow, and don't be concerned if Emily's here, since she and Niles will need to get better acquainted these weeks before the trip," Maxwell was really laying it on thick now, hoping to get her to crack, and the slight look of disgust on her face almost gave him hope she would reveal her true thoughts.

"Right," she answered softly while standing from the couch and hastily gathering the resumes. _Geez, what is wrong with me? So what if she'll be sidling up to that decrepit old man, it's not like I want him for myself. _ Although a twisting sensation in her body told her that maybe she did. C.C. quickly shook her head, praying that thought would disappear with rapid movements, and left the office in search of Niles.

She found him in the kitchen cutting up vegetables for dinner_. God he looks sexy when he cooks. So in his zone. _ She gingerly stepped towards him, wanting to examine his every move before being forced to interrupt the perfect system he seemed to have going.

But of course Niles had noticed her presence the second she walked into the room.

"Miss Babcock the meal is still being prepared so please try to wait the extra half hour before scarfing down a plate, if possible."

"Trust me I'm in no hurry to get food poisoning and with your track record that's always a possibility," she returned his jab with one of her own, enjoying their banter and already dreading the days she'd be confined to only work while he showed off his new trophy to his mother.

"Oh do come on, I know how much you enjoy taking chances or why else would you still be consuming the coffee I prepare for you daily?" Niles smiled as he stopped chopping carrots for the moment and walked closer to her to see what she wanted. He liked making sure she ate well and had a sneaking suspicion she didn't take the activity so seriously while at her own place.

"No I'm not staying. I just wanted to let you know that if it's okay with you, we have selected Emily for your . . . endeavor. I guess she will be here tomorrow so you two can get better acquainted." C.C. barely got out the words without cringing.

"Oh alright then, that's fine. I'm okay with Emily." Niles liked her well enough and thought she would evoke a natural chemistry with him.

"Okay, good, glad that's settled; now I can finally get down to real work around here." C.C. tried to keep her tone professional when really she felt hurt. _Why is it that him just saying he's "okay" with another woman makes me want to scratch her eyes out?_ "Well, I think I'll get going. Continue with your measly chores I can see myself out."

"And so can I," Niles muttered as he admired her body while she exited the mansion.

The next few days proved to be quite interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone I have chapter 3 a little early today! Btw I know you guys don't want to bother with the Emily drama but as I've said on multiple reviews to various stories, jealous cc is my favorite kind of cc so….sorry but don't worry, it won't be so bad! Oh and one more thing, I never explained the setting of this, so it's early season 5, after niles had the heart-attack but just pretend fran and max didn't get together yet bc I liked the show better with them apart. Please review if you can I'd love more feedback.

Chapter Three

C.C. hated the woman. Nothing personal, she just hated her. Which is why every morning she now entered the front door without knocking in hopes of avoiding a discussion with Niles' supposed. . . _God what was she anyway?_ Whatever she was, the woman leeched onto Niles constantly — and had been since landing the role three days ago — so hopes of enjoying a nice early morning insult-fest with the butler dissipated when she realized he wouldn't be available without that annoyance on his arm. The producer thought back to her first encounter with the pest.

. . . .

"Hi I'm here to audition for the role of "Beautiful, Sophisticated and Sane Fiancée" the stunning young brunette announced as she strolled through the office doors in a sexy red halter dress and black heels even C.C. would die for. The role title was courtesy of Niles, who had made a joke about knowing someone with the first two traits but completely lacking in the third one while eyeing his nemesis. Surprisingly C.C. took it as a compliment. _Did he just call me beautiful and sophisticated?_ She felt a blush coming on and sent it away by reminding herself he also just called her crazy.

"Oh yes, come on in, let's see, it's Emily correct?" Maxwell ushered the woman in as he practically stumbled over the chair to lead her to the center of the room. C.C. rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Emily Durant, it's a pleasure," she held out her hand to the producer who gladly accepted it.

"Is that French by chance?" Niles entered the office with tea on a tray in hand, his sneaky way of eyeing the prospects that entered the office. And boy did he see the prospects this woman had, as his eyes popped out at the sight of Emily's European features.

"Why yes it is. You must be Niles."

"Guilty," he affirmed with a cute smile while offering her a cup of tea. Their hands inadvertently intertwined for a few seconds and both Emily and C.C. found themselves inwardly gasping for different reasons. Emily was amazed at the butler's easy charm and good looks. And the sparks she felt at the simple touch of his hand made her eager to land this role to explore other sources of fireworks. Meanwhile C.C. was trying not to hyperventilate as she eyed Niles and the woman exchange flirtatious glances and smiles. She was not getting paid enough for this.

"They didn't mention you'd be so handsome," the woman purred. "When you go to an audition of this nature there is a common assumption the man must be unattractive or too aloof to get a woman on his own. But you look just fine," she added slowly, "Very fine indeed," as she stepped closer to Niles, now standing directly in front of him.

"As do you," Niles returned the compliment, basking in the attention and enjoying seeing the sour look on his enemy's face. The two just stared at each other, Emily surprised the man was so handsome, while Niles was hoping this beautiful creature would win the role or else he might have to ask her out on his own.

"Right, well Niles if we could return to the audition," Maxwell intervened, growing concerned at C.C.'s icy looks toward the woman and feeling the need to separate Emily and Niles before he had a lawsuit on his hands.

"Of course, I'll let you get back to work," Niles hastily exited the office after giving Emily a goodbye wink. The woman giggled in kind.

C.C. did not appreciate being ignored. _He didn't even offer me any tea. Hell he didn't even acknowledge my existence!_ She wondered fleetingly if this is what it would be like if Niles had a wife: if every time they were together he would focus completely on his other half and forget she was even on the planet. _Would the insults stop? The pranks? _ C.C then realized that should be a relief rather than a burden. Yet she couldn't will herself to feel relieved.

. . . .

C.C. shook her head at the memory as she entered the mansion in black pants and a lavender blouse for another day of work. Unfortunately the sight she encountered upon opening the front door was not one she was prepared for.

After hanging up her coat C.C. turned toward the office only to see Niles and Emily locked in a heated kiss just outside the kitchen door. Emily's manicured hands were cupping the butler's face as Niles clung to her waist that was hugging a black pencil skirt to go with a short-sleeve red ruffled blouse_. God does the woman wear any other colors ever? _ While C.C. managed to keep that thought to herself, she was powerless at holding back the instinctive gasp that came out upon seeing Niles kissing — hell even embracing — another woman. She felt an unfamiliar warped hollow sensation in the pit of her stomach, as her knees wobbled briefly and chest heaved at a mile a minute. _Is this that feeling I've heard about…what is it called…heartache?_ She could not bear the sight any longer and finally ripped her eyes away from the couple. _No, it's disgust._

Hearing a noise, Niles quickly detached himself from the brunette and turned his head to see his favorite bottled blonde standing in the foyer looking lost. And for some reason he suddenly felt like he had just been caught cheating.

_This is ridiculous, C.C. and I are not in a relationship—well not a functional one at least. _ And yet still the unmistakable feeling of guilt engulfed Niles' soul like a thousand ton waterfall.

_She's made it clear she doesn't care; after all she's been blatantly ignoring me for the past three days._ Niles could not believe how distant the woman had become since Emily had been cast. Every time she entered the kitchen during a break from work she would hurriedly claim she just came in for a bottle of water and make a hasty retreat. _She doesn't even ask me to get her things anymore._

Niles knew C.C. would likely be annoyed at having another woman in the house because that meant more competition for nabbing Mr. Sheffield. But he didn't get it because Emily showed no attention towards Max at all. In fact she seemed quite taken with the butler and it had not gone without notice. Niles enjoyed getting to know her as they worked on becoming a believable couple. He learned she was a single twenty-eight year old college graduate from Connecticut who had always dreamed of becoming an actress after seeing Audrey Hepburn in Breakfast at Tiffany's. She had moved to New York to hopefully get her big break, even though for now she was stuck in a rut of acclaimed but unprofitable off-Broadway shows. Niles was growing to count on her beaming attitude and easy charm during their work sessions.

And so that's how work had quickly progressed into something more pleasurable. Yesterday as they were going over family history at the kitchen table Emily took it upon herself to ask Niles why he had never found the right woman.

. . . .

"Niles, these past two days have proven to me you are a real stand-up guy. I just don't understand how it is you are still single," the beautiful actress questioned while reaching across the table to take hold of his hand. She was wearing a flattering red sleeveless dress under a navy blue jacket. Niles had noted her classic style over the days and while it reminded him of C.C.'s excellent taste in clothes, it just wasn't the same.

The butler smiled at her before forming his reply. "Well I just haven't been able to nab that perfect woman yet."

And it was true. To him, C.C. Babcock was the perfect woman, with just the right amount of class combined with sass that could drive him crazy, not to mention the best body he had ever seen. But he knew it was not meant to be and so resigned himself to harmlessly loving, no lusting, after her from afar.

"Well maybe I can work on that," Emily leaned over to him with one hand still covering Niles' strong hand, and the other resting under her chin. She spoke so quietly Niles could almost detect a small amount of nervousness hidden beneath the woman's natural forwardness. He knew Emily could never really "work on" becoming the woman of his dreams because Miss Babcock simply could not be cloned. But as he looked into the brown eyes of the young lady who had been so attentive and patient through this process he concluded that perhaps a little fun could be had while embarking on this task.

"Emily I think you may be on to something," Niles answered before leaning the short way towards her lips and capturing them in a brief but tender kiss. _Nothing compared to Miss Babcock's chemistry, but it will do. _ And so the two decided to let their feelings lead the way and see where things went.

. . . .

Getting back to reality, Niles asked Emily to return to the kitchen and finish working on those Belgian waffles they had started on together. She nodded and exited the living room, sensing a bit of tension in the area.

Niles stared at the producer for a moment before approaching her. _She looks stunning today._ He loved her lavender blouse and the way her hair softly fell at her shoulders.

"Miss Babcock?" he attempted to get her out of the reverie she seemed to be in. And once she looked up and their eyes met he realized his first impression was incorrect. _No, she doesn't look lost, she looks . . . hurt. Why? _

"Hello, hello," finally finding her voice, C.C. managed to quickly compose herself and stride across the hall towards the office. But Niles blocked her path and the two stood face to face, although C.C. was doing her best to avoid eye contact.

"Do you mind stepping aside so I can get to work? Some people do actually have to earn a paycheck around here," the woman spoke harshly, wanting to get away from him.

"She didn't stay the night." Niles knew she didn't approach the subject, and likely never would, but something inside him urged that information forward.

"What?" C.C. looked up, confused.

"Emily didn't stay the night; she just came over early this morning so I could teach her to make my famous waffles to impress my mother with when we visited England."

"Oh I didn't realize sucking your face was part of the recipe," she spat; disgusted with herself at how resentful she sounded.

Niles turned red before responding. "Yes, well, we got a bit carried away. We um…we decided to date," the butler found that sentence extremely difficult to get out.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Niles I don't care." C.C. knew it was far from the truth but was too confused to contemplate her feelings right now about the man she was supposed to hate when she was slowly realizing that was a lost cause.

"You just seemed a little . . . upset." Niles chose his words carefully, not wanting to insult her in a weakened state.

"Don't flatter yourself, I was merely surprised to see a woman managing to kiss you without gagging," she tried to explain herself out of the situation.

"If my recollection is correct, you never gagged," reminding her of the rare but amazing kisses they had shared throughout the years.

"Trust me, I came close," C.C. bit back, angered at him for bringing up memories she tried for years to forget. "Now get out of my way, I have to go to work," she ordered. Niles caught the emotion in her voice and knew she was not telling, but _pleading_ with him to move.

"As you wish. I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything," he stepped aside. But she ignored him and made her way into the office, slamming the door shut behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

As the weeks progressed Niles and Emily grew cozier and their relationship got a bit more serious. Niles knew she could never live up to all of his expectations but he enjoyed spending time with the actress and they always had a lot of fun together. It was his first stable relationship with a woman and even though Emily was much younger, she was quite mature and very intelligent. They discussed theatre and books and found much in common. Niles was confident his mother would approve of his girlfriend, even though Emily assured him she would not be expecting him to give her the rings since they were still in the beginning stages of their newfound coupledom.

Meanwhile C.C. managed to keep it together around Niles after her initial mini-breakdown following the first encounter with his new relationship. After entering the office that day all the producer could manage to do was stare blankly at scripts she was supposed to be revising. Max had decided to approach her about the lack of work getting done…

xxxx

"C.C. is everything alright?" the handsome producer questioned, lowering his glasses to look his partner in the eyes. He saw a look of utter despair on her face and was not used to it.

"Yes, of course, I'm just trying to think of a way to . . . make this soliloquy less schmaltzy. Is there anything you needed?" the blonde tried to keep her tone contrite but found herself on the brink of tears.

Her use of a Yiddish term brought a smile to Maxwell's face but he could still see the pain written all over the woman. "No, it's just that you seem a bit distracted, I was wondering if anything was on your mind."

"No I'm fine."

"Is Niles pestering you more than usual? I know he has been rather preoccupied with Emily lately so I can't imagine that would be it," and with that statement Maxwell's insights were confirmed, as he noticed the socialite clearly grimace at the mere mention of Emily's name. He watched as she just sat idly on the green sofa, completely at a loss for words, which was so unlike his right arm woman. "I heard they decided to start dating so if that's bothering you we can always talk about it," he offered, truly concerned for her well being.

"Maxwell. I. Am. Fine," C.C. was growing annoyed and trying hard to keep her voice from shaking. But the emotions were running high and so much was running through her head.

_How dare that woman maul Niles in his employer's home, has she no sense of professionalism at all? And why does Niles need to spend every second with her at this mansion, can't they go elsewhere so that skank is out of my sight for longer than a passing minute? Not to mention, she's like, what, twelve, tops?_

And so after excusing herself and heading into the bathroom for a quick but proper cry, C.C. decided she would no longer give Niles the decency of her tears. _After all, it was just an infatuation, not love. _They were not in a relationship, and never would be, so she would learn to get over it.

xxxx

Which is why C.C. now confidently breezed though the mansion each morning, ignoring Niles to the best of her abilities and barely acknowledging him if he dared approach her. This morning she was enjoying a leisurely breakfast with Fran — who was always tolerable during meals because the nanny rarely spoke while stuffing her face with food — when Niles entered the room, alone for once. She took a second to glance over his handsome features, admiring his reddish-blonde hair and wishing she could rub her hands through it, before scolding herself for thinking such things. _Good Lord C.C., please try to abstain from throwing yourself at the man._

"Morning Ni-yules, can I pour you some cereal?" Fran asked her best friend politely, as C.C. rolled her eyes at the kindness.

"No, I'll pass Miss Fine; on my way to see a movie with Emily. Only five more days until we head for England," Niles tried to contain his excitement but was eagerly anticipating getting the rings, and introducing his girlfriend to his of course. He also stole a glance at his nemesis, although now she seemed more like a stranger, as they barely spoke more than a few curt sentences these days. _Flawless as always. Damn._

Feeling brave, he decided to risk a conversation with the blonde.

"Miss Babcock, I hope you are enjoying those Frosted Flakes. Now we can finally put 'you' and 'Gr-r-reat' in the same sentence without appearing insane," he gave her a weak one, knowing she'd likely not be in the mood. _As usual. _

"Haha, that's hilarious Niles. Tell me, what does Elaine eat for breakfast these days? Cocoa Puffs, or is she more of a Lucky Charms kind of girl? I hear that brand puts little toys in the bottom of the box so she probably gets a real thrill out of that," the beauty responded with a smirk. She found it invigorating to insult the actress to Niles every chance she got, and had been doing so ever since catching the brunette and butler kissing. It also kept her from physically mauling the woman still getting paid with her company's money since Niles _insisted_ Emily receive compensation to assure his precious girlfriend he wasn't just using her to save the producers some cash.

Niles however, had not grown to appreciate the petty attacks on his new lady. He could not believe every time he tried approaching Miss Babcock she bypassed any chances of conversation and instead went straight to remarking on Emily. As crazy as it sounded, Niles was a bit jealous of all the attention C.C. was giving the woman instead of him_. _

_Why doesn't she insult ME anymore, I'm supposed to be her go-to enemy. _ However these days the butler was thrilled to be free of the witch's wrath because unlike her usual antagonizing ways that came with the sweet and sparkly look in her eyes to tell him she was only joking, her comments were now joined with a stone-like hardness in the producer's eyes which revealed her true hatefulness towards the actress. Why she felt that way Niles could never figure out, but he just assumed it was because she naturally despised seeing even the help with someone while she was still alone.

"We've gone over this multiple times, Babcock. Emily- not Elaine- is twenty-eight, now I know that's difficult for you to remember because at your age amnesia is probably kicking in, but please try alright?" Niles answered in a tired tone.

"I'll try as long as you try to keep that unsuccessful Holly Golightly rip-off out of my sight," C.C. continued her insults.

"Oh, come on, Miss Babcock, I like Emily," Fran managed to finally get a word in, which was always an accomplishment when Niles and C.C. were in the middle of an argument. "She taught me how to cry just the right amount when asking for an extension on my credit card bill," the nanny enthused while spreading more jam on her toast. "What's so bad about her?"

"Besides the fact that she's completely unprofessional, I'd have to say the continuous ramblings about how 'delightful' and 'lovely' everything is from the weather outside to Niles' choice of cleaning products and meals. Plus the woman refuses to wear anything diverting from the color of tomatoes for some strange reason," C.C. tried her best to formulate a case with the little she had to work with.

"Yeah, Niles, what's with all the red?" Fran questioned.

"It's just her favorite color, and as for always being positive, I can see why that would throw you off, Miss Babcock, considering you'd find a way to be negative even if you were squared," the butler spoke while clearing off some of dishes the women were finishing.

C.C. ran her hands through her hair at the comment, which had oddly turned her on. _Did that man just give me an algebra metaphor? Is there any subject he isn't an expert at?_ Taking a few seconds to clear her thoughts, the blonde eventually came around to a reply.

"Well all I know is she is extremely annoying and I for one should not have to deal with another senseless floozy in this house."

"Hey!" Fran interjected with a stern look.

"Nanny Fine, I wasn't referring to you, I was talking about Val," C.C. assured her with what only Niles recognized as a fake smile.

"Oh! Well I guess you _are_ entitled to an opinion" Fran smiled back, not realizing the producer had perfected acting skills of her own in college.

"But seriously Niles, if I knew what a nuisance she'd be I'd have offered to buy those rings off your mother myself for you. I still can if Emma is starting to drive you crazy yet. Imagine you can get the rings without having to babysit along the way," C.C. was only half joking, part of her thinking the genius plot could actually work and Niles could be alone, just like her, once again. _And everything can go back to normal._

Niles could not believe the little trollop's proposition. _How dare she insinuate my mother's rings can just be bought off like that?_

"Miss Babcock, believe it or not, to some people money is not everything," looking deep into her eyes as he spoke, hoping to convince her to drop the misconceptions she had been raised with, yet knowing it was likely futile to even try. "Anyways, I have to get going so I'll see you two later," and with that he was gone.

Little did he know C.C. was beginning to grasp just how insignificant wealth really was, as it was becoming clear she could not buy her way out of her pain.

To make matters worse, she had a forced encounter with the little maggot later that night after finishing up a late evening at the office. Max had already retired to bed, and Niles had returned from his date hours earlier but was still shuffling around the house, catching up on chores he missed out on throughout the day, the sound of water streaming in the kitchen and dishes lightly clanking reminding her of his presence. Determined to ignore him, she grabbed her briefcase, put her coat on, and opened the front door swiftly, only to come face to face with the enemy.

"Oh Miss Babcock, I didn't expect you to open that door, you gave me a fright," Emily held her heart to her chest, a bit shaken at the sudden swerve just as she was walking up to the porch, clad in a red trench coat and black boots. She had been hoping to surprise Niles tonight by lightly knocking on the door and seducing him senseless when he answered. For some reason he was a bit reserved when it came to taking things to the next level, so she decided to take the initiative. Now standing across from who was technically her boss, the actress went into improvisational mode, scanning her brain for reasonable excuses for arriving so late.

C.C. inwardly groaned, having been able to avoid a conversation with this creature thus far, a surprise attack was not what she had in mind before heading home for some much-needed sleep. "Erin I was just heading out, is there anything I can help you with?" she kept her tone professional, unwilling to lose her cool in front of the woman.

"Oh, I was returning Niles' sunglasses, he left them in my car earlier," Emily fished into her purse and grabbed her own sunglasses, hoping the darkness outside would obscure the tiny rhinestones on the frames. She noticed the incorrect name but chalked it up to the producer's visible tiredness which she hoped would work to her advantage.

"Wearing that?" C.C. eyed the coat, suspecting nothing underneath the thin material.

"Yes, I was in a hurry and wanted to get these back to him immediately, they're his favorite and he goes jogging in the mornings so I know he'll want them. Actually, I think I can hear him in the kitchen, so if you don't mind, I'll just sneak in while you head out," she tried valiantly to step around the blonde but instead C.C. quickly shut the door behind her, tightly clutching the knob as if prepared to fight off any attempts to come near it.

"That's not Niles you hear it's Nanny Fine," she breezily lied, determined to keep the troll away from Niles if just for this night. "She's getting a midnight snack, it's kind of a nightly ritual. Ben and Jerry's with a side of cheesecake."

"Really?" Emily didn't believe the story for a second, even though most days that's just exactly what Fran found herself doing. "How does she manage to keep her gorgeous figure with such a diet?" she asked light-heartedly, wanting to see how far C.C. would take her story.

"Well she does spend most of her work days chasing after three children, so I imagine an excellent exercise regimen naturally comes into play. Anyways, Niles went to sleep already, so I'm afraid you've arrived a bit too late to give those to him," she pointed to the shades, clearly recognizing the small stones on the sides in the moonlight. _That liar!_ Acting on impulse, C.C. roughly grabbed them from the brunette's hand. "But don't worry, I'll be sure to give them to him for you since I'm coming in early tomorrow," she promised with a sugary sweet voice.

Emily admitted defeat and knew there was no way she was getting into that house with C.C. guarding it like a patrol dog all night. "Alright, that's fine. I'll see you tomorrow," she conceded before getting into her car and driving off disappointedly.

"Looking forward to it!" C.C. called out before making sure the rat was safely out of view. Walking over to her car, she stuffed her briefcase into her trunk, dropping the expensive Chanel dark-tinted lenses onto the ground behind her. Then she hopped into her seat, revved up the engine, and promptly backed up and pulled forward until the continuous crushing sound made her feel better before speeding home to bed.

* * *

xxx

Review plz! Btw C.C. speaking Yiddish was kind of an homage to the old story challenges at runhp where that always seemed to be a requirement ha. oh and 'you gave me a fright' is a line from the newer version of 'the parent trap' since that's my fave movie and it fit so well with emily's personality :) we will be getting a major turning point next chapter, which will be tomorrow, so stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok guys this is probably my favorite chapter of the WHOLE STORY so you better like it too ;) don't worry, the rest doesn't suck, I just love this so much and the turning point we see it brings. I better stop before I spoil the whole thing, but be sure to review plz if you haven't ever reviewed this would be a great chapter to start, and if you've been reviewing, I'd looooove to see how you liked this one. jeez how desperate do i sound? :)

Chapter Five

The next day started like any other, although as C.C. selected a fitted crème-colored dress with matching gold belt and earrings for work, she could never have anticipated the revelations that would take place within her soul by the end of the night.

While applying her make-up and signature Chanel No.5, the woman pondered just how boring heading to the mansion would be next week without her favorite distraction around to keep her company. She knew they always slighted each other but that was just their twisted way of communicating. Now Niles would be an ocean away and she would have no reasonable excuse to leave the office when bossing around actors and choreographers over the phone got old.

If there was one good thing coming from this separation, it would be a chance to finally get over her silly…infatuation with the handsome butler.

C.C. knew her feelings likely stemmed from seeing Niles in a real relationship with a much younger and very beautiful woman. _ A boy doesn't want a toy until another boy plays with it. _And the words were coming back to hit her full-force. But the rational side of her reasoned that a little space would allow her to mature enough to the point where being in the same room with Emily no longer made her want to re-enact the bloody fights in her plays.

_And if that doesn't work, I'll just have to kill her. _ The blonde applied a small pin to her loose bun that allowed her long blond bangs to frame her porcelain face, and she was out.

Opening the door, C.C. became aware of soft music playing within the mansion, and upon hanging up her coat, wandered into the office after realizing it was the source of the noise. Entering the room, she saw Niles and Emily dancing—or attempting to—while Maxwell and Nanny Fine looked on with frustrated looks on their faces.

"Ah, C.C. there you are, just the woman we were waiting for!" Maxwell approached his business partner with the all-too-familiar look of relief that usually came after she saved his ass from making a costly theatre-related mistake. "We are trying to teach Emily the waltz so she and Niles can go to a function his mother has planned in England, but our favorite actress is having a difficult time mastering the steps, and I was wondering if you could assist us by stepping in with Niles for a bit so as to provide an example of how it's done?" the producer asked as gently as possible. He knew how big of a favor this was to ask, considering the difficulties she'd been experiencing in dealing with the butler's girlfriend, but Niles clearly felt perfecting the dance was vital in convincing his mother he had chosen a well-rounded traditional woman.

"Yeah, Miss Babcock, you are a fabulous dancah, I've seen you at all these backer's parties you and Mr. Sheffield have thrown here. Hoo-ha you have skills to die for!" the nanny agreed.

"You know, I really would appreciate all the help I could get, Miss Babcock, if you wouldn't mind?" Emily questioned the woman nervously. Since the socialite kept her callous remarks about the actress outside of her earshot, and Niles never mentioned her during their dates, the young woman felt nothing but an odd sense of insecurity towards the intimidating businesswoman.

C.C. rolled her eyes. _Of course that hussy probably has no knowledge of dance beyond her standard bump and grind ways at the clubs._ She was about to decline when the blonde caught sight of Niles, wearing a light-blue shirt and navy tie, looking so distressed that he could have had another heart attack right there. Her heart soared at the chance of cheering him up. _You are getting too soft for your own good. _

"Alright, I'll do one dance, so pay attention because I don't have time to hold your hand through this process," she relented, and the brunette shook her head in understanding.

As she approached her sparring partner, he held out his hand for her along with a look of sheer gratitude.

"Thank you," he mouthed with a soft smile as she stepped into his arms while Nanny Fine pressed approximately thirteen buttons before finally finding the one starting music.

C.C. merely smiled back and whispered "I owed you one," as the two found a common rhythm with their bodies. She was of course referring to the night Niles accompanied her to an awards ceremony when she was desperate for a date and tore up the check she had bribed him with so he would go with her. It had been a magical evening, and the two had danced together for hours, keeping the insults to a minimum and just enjoying each other's company.

But now as Niles held onto the woman who captured his heart so seamlessly he knew it would take a lot more effort to let her go once the song was over. _She looks so beautiful today. _ He loved her outfit and couldn't help but lean in close to take in the faint perfume she always applied oh-so-lightly.

Meanwhile C.C. was relishing being in Niles' strong arms. She subconsciously inched closer to the man until her cheek was just barely touching his. The blonde closed her eyes and blissfully allowed her feet to move on their own while her mind was clouded with emotions she hadn't experienced before. _This just feels so . . . right. _ As the song continued, C.C. couldn't help but move the arm resting on his shoulder around to the back of his neck, softly twirling the bottom edges of his hair. Niles shut his eyes tight at the intimacy of her touch and tried to no avail to slow down his racing heart.

Unable to hold it in any longer, and so relaxed she didn't care who heard, C.C. sighed in contentment as Niles moved her expertly around the small office as if it were their own dance floor.

The two were the perfect image of a couple in love, and all three observers in the room noticed. Max found himself wishing he had never agreed to help Niles find an actress when it was so clear the woman he was meant to be with was crazy for him. Fran knew she had seen her fair share of soap operas, but nothing came close to the sizzle those two evoked, and the sexual tension made her feel like an intruder in the room. And Emily watched with a sad knowledge that she had never seen Niles as utterly peaceful throughout their relationship as he looked right now, in the arms of another woman. They just seemed so comfortable with one another, and the actress could tell lines were being crossed even without any words being spoken.

The song ended and C.C. reluctantly withdrew from the butler's arms, pulling her eyes open in time to lock them with his own deep blue orbs. The passion felt was evident on both of their faces, and C.C. knew she had to leave soon or risk making a fool of herself in front of their audience.

"I um, I think I'll get some water, that wore me out a bit," she stammered before exiting the office quickly and heading for the kitchen.

"Well, that was, that was good, Emily do you understand the basic moves now?" Maxwell was the first to find his voice, after C.C.'s departure left the room in silence for a few seconds.

"Yes, I think I'm beginning to comprehend what Niles has been looking for," the petite performer answered carefully.

Niles finally came out of the trance-like state C.C. had put him in, and after getting his head together, addressed the waiting group.

"I'm also feeling a bit faint; I think I'll get started on everyone's lunch if that's alright Sir?"

"Yes, of course Niles, you know what, I know it's been a while since my days of formal dance training but after watching you and C.C. my recollection is coming back, so I think I might be able to assist Emily here while you work on that," the producer answered swiftly, surreptitiously wanting to give his employees a little privacy after that scene.

Niles nodded and left for the kitchen. He found his impromptu dance partner leaning forward against the island, silently sipping from a water bottle. _Why hasn't she been drinking lately?_

"Decided to give rehab another chance, eh Babs?" he motioned towards her liquid of choice as she quickly turned around to face him.

"Niles it's ten in the morning, and while dancing with you does give me the urge to down a few, I'd prefer not to be sloshed with so much time left in the day for you to prank me with my defenses down." _Plus drinking doesn't take away the pain, I've already tried._

He walked up to her, his body yearning to feel the closeness the two had shared just moments ago. Standing right in front of the surprisingly subdued blonde, Niles put his arms on the island behind her, effectively trapping her body in between his limbs.

She raised an eyebrow at his sudden assertiveness.

"Can I help you with anything else Niles?" she spoke slowly, afraid he might move away at the sound of her voice. The two just stared at each other for a while, each secretly delighting in the nearness. C.C. studied the small crinkles around his eyes and found herself eventually gazing down to his mouth. _Okay I think I can conclude this is no longer just a phase._

"Would you like to help me make some sandwiches for lunch?" the butler knew it was a reach but tried anyway. And to his surprise she nodded yes (because at that point she would have agreed to anything he requested) and the two began preparing the meal within seconds.

Niles chuckled at C.C.'s shockingly efficient skills in the kitchen. She had managed to successfully put together the sandwiches quite fast and without a hint of difficulty.

"What's so funny Ms. Julia Child?" C.C. questioned with a smile on her face. _This is actually fun. _

"Oh, just seeing you so…domesticated I guess. I didn't think you'd ever even prepared your own food before."

"Niles, these are just sandwiches, not a five course meal. I'm not a complete imbec— owww!" the blonde shrieked after accidently cutting herself with the knife she was using to cut the sandwiches in half. Niles immediately rushed over and brought her to the sink and within seconds her hand was under water. He held onto her hand and wrapped it in a cloth while applying pressure to the wound.

"Miss Babcock are you in pain, would you like to sit down for a bit while the bleeding stops?" he questioned with concern evident on his face.

"I'm feeling . . . _a lot of things . . . _I'm alright Niles, it's fine," she didn't want to reveal all that was going on in her head. _He acted so fast, his hand feels so good on top of mine._

Niles put his free hand on her waist and pulled her in for a tight embrace. If C.C. was repulsed she didn't show it, so he just held her for a few seconds before whispering in her ear, "If you're hurting you can tell me."

The blonde pulled her head back to look him in the eyes and wondered how she would be able to muster the courage to hide not her physical but emotional pain.

_Of course I'm hurting; I am in love with you. And you're taken. _ C.C. gasped at her realization.

"Niles I have to go," she spoke quietly but assuredly. "Please tell Maxwell I'll be back tomorrow for work," and with that she hastily broke out of his arms and practically ran out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six is here! Actually I just combined 6 and 7 because they go well together. So enjoy and please review. :)

Chapter Six

Fran entered the kitchen wondering what all the commotion was about. She had heard the door slam and knew Maxwell and Emily would still be dancing a while — _that girl was a slow learner!_ — so headed to the kitchen to see what happened. She found Niles staring into space at the counter, looking at the food he was preparing but not touching it.

"Okay Niles, dish!" the nanny's curiosity got the better of her, as usual.

"What are you referring to Miss Fine?" the butler attempted ignorance as Fran's nasal voice brought him back to reality and he began assembling the sandwiches on a tray.

"I'm referring to that dance between you and Miss Babcock. It was so hot in that office I nearly got contact sunburn from the heat waves you two were sending off. I tell ya Niles, I have never seen you so blissful before, it was weird. And believe me I know that look, I see it on Ma's face every time she finishes a box of Entenmanns's," Fran explained while taking a bite of the food.

"I guess I just got little caught up in the moment," he decided to be honest with himself for once; knowing denial would just edge the Jewish woman on.

"You and Miss Babcock both by the looks of it. She was all over you and then just ran out of there like a scared little puppy. Clearly she was experiencing some emotions, and I don't think they were her usual ones of contempt and general malice," the nanny reasoned.

"Yes well, as repulsive as that woman usually is, Miss Babcock is actually a superb dancer so it's easy to overlook her evilness while she's in my arms and staying quiet," Niles answered dryly but the smile in his eyes was not missed by Fran. _She was all over me?_

"Niles look you're lighting up just talking about her, what's going on?" Fran was now in investigation mode. "You don't . . . _like_ her do you? And the guilty look on his face gave her all the information she needed. "Oh my God you do!"

"Miss Fine, would you mind keeping your voice down to a dull roar, I don't want Emily to overhear you," the butler shushed his friend by shoving a handful of chocolate cake into her mouth.

_Wow he didn't deny it._ After taking a few seconds to chew and swallow the huge bite of pastry, she continued the interrogation. "When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me? Wait what about Emily; I thought you two were still dating?"

"Nothing has or ever will happen, so there isn't anything else to tell. As for Emily, I don't see why I'm not allowed to have an actual relationship. It's not like Miss Babcock is going to suddenly realize one day she's in love with the butler, so I may as well try to be happy with someone else since my feelings will never be returned," Niles let out, finding his confession extremely freeing.

"You love her?" Fran questioned with her mouth wide open in shock. Niles affirmed with a small nod, ridding himself of the life of denial he'd been accustomed to for years, knowing the feelings that crazy woman brought out in him just by entering a room were more powerful than anything he'd ever experienced.

Under normal circumstances Fran would have urged the man to follow his heart and tell Miss Babcock how he felt. He was cheating himself out of a chance of true love and settling for a consolation prize, which wasn't very fair to Emily either. Yet right as she was about to say all this she realized how hypocritical it would sound because she was in the same boat. She knew what it was like to be too afraid to confess her feelings to the person she loved. The risk was too great of ruining their current friendship and she couldn't bear not seeing him every day, even if that meant accepting a limited role in his life. And of course she dated other men because she still deserved to be happy. She got it.

And so instead of giving Niles a lecture, the nanny simply smiled and said, "Miss Babcock doesn't know what she's missing," as she squeezed his shoulder before exiting the room.

xxxx

As C.C. entered her penthouse after the quick cab ride from the mansion, she proceeded to pour herself a drink from the bar she always kept stocked. While the liquor usually soothed her nerves when in states of distress, the producer found herself slamming the glass down on her counter after only a small sip, finding the taste too bitter now that she'd been abstaining the past few weeks.

The blonde moved to her sofa in the hopes of calming down her racing heart. She had finally admitted it to herself. She was in love with Niles. It might have been the dance or making lunch together or the way he bandaged her finger so gingerly, but whatever spurned on the epiphany, C.C. new she had been feeling this way for some time now. It wasn't just recently that his crooked smile made her feel elated, even if it was coming at her own expense. It wasn't just recently that the way his fingers gently grazed her body as he took off her coat in the mornings made her slightly shiver at the contact. And it wasn't just recently that she found herself sneaking out of the office in hopes of spending time with him, whether it be in the form of harmless slurs or just to tell him about her day and listen to his complaints about his constant workload.

_My God, it's been years._

But of course she would only realize how blind her love has been once Niles was involved with someone else. C.C. could not believe her bad luck that after all these years the butler now decided to begin a relationship just as she was grasping her feelings for him. And she knew what she was going through was not just an irrational attachment due to seeing Niles with someone else. Sure, seeing Niles with Emily may have started the process with the extreme jealousy, but her emotions went far beyond competition with the younger woman. It wasn't about beating Emily, it was about winning Niles, and she had to try to win him over before he left for England because something in her heart told her it would be too late if Niles' parents met Emily and urged him to marry the beautiful actress. No, she would have to move fast in order to prevent Emily from going on the trip because it would be her only hope at getting Niles. Ordinarily she'd feel guilty at stealing another woman's man, but C.C. didn't see how casually dating Niles for three weeks qualified the actress to claim the man as her possession.

_Besides, I saw him first, he's mine. _

But how would she do it? After all, it's not like Niles wanted her. Dressing sexy and trying to seduce him might get him to want him to sleep with her, but C.C. found herself yearning for more than a measly fling with the butler. She wanted him to love her. And so she decided the best course of action would be to spend as much time as possible with him and hopefully convince him Emily was completely unsuitable to bring home to his parents. Once she got the child out of the way she'd be able to move in on Niles on her own terms.

_I can't believe I'm doing this._ But it had to be done because she simply could not go on with this pain, this heartache and sadness that came with watching Niles fawn over Emily. And even if he didn't return her feelings she had to at least find out for herself so she could move on with her life with no regrets.

C.C. spent the remainder of the day planning her wardrobe for the rest of the week and finishing a lot of work in her home office so she wouldn't have much to do at the mansion. She went to bed that night feeling more nervous than ever before. With the trip only four days away, the pressure was on to stop Emily from boarding that flight.

* * *

C.C. approached the mansion the next day with a new yet not-so-new mission running through her head: destroy the enemy. And for once the enemy in mind was not Niles. She decided to ring the doorbell for the first time in weeks, now longing to see her Butler Boy and not caring if his little cling-on was attached.

Niles answered the door and his breath caught in his throat at the sight before him. There was C.C. Babcock, standing before him in a knee-length red skirt, black top with a hint of lace at the bottom, and a very well-fitted red blazer. It had been too long since he'd seen her in that color and he knew Emily was a pale comparison to the Ice Queen when it came to owning the crimson outfit. When he finally stopped staring he greeted her with a slight eyebrow raise, silently questioning her wardrobe choice.

"Hello hello," the blonde greeted him, enjoying his blatant ogling and internally patting herself on the back for choosing the same color Emily always wore. Ever since the actress had been hired C.C. found herself banishing anything resembling a cherry shade to the back of her closet, but now she was ready to compete, and the games started with fashion — something C.C. knew she could not lose.

"Well, aren't you going to let me in, it's cold out here?" she questioned softly.

"Isn't that what you ask your customers at night?" he smiled and stepped aside for her to enter.

"Why, are you wondering how those types of things are run? Emily not putting out enough for you?" the woman countered with a smile of her own, keeping her tone light so as not to start a real argument. She'd have to tread lightly so he wouldn't suspect her motives. Niles didn't respond but instead took off her mid-length black jacket, softly brushing his hands along her arms as he did so. _I've missed doing this._

"How is your finger, did you suck out all the blood when you got home?" Niles lifted her hand to his eyes so he could inspect it properly, making sure she was really alright.

C.C. reveled in his touch and leaned in close before responding seductively, "No, I do enjoy sucking, but it's not blood that I'm interested in," before yanking her hand free from his grasp and walking towards the office. _Keep him wanting more._

If she would have stayed a second longer the producer would have heard Niles' audible groan at her declaration. The butler could not believe his ears.

_Was she just flirting with me?_

But he didn't have much time to think about it because out of the corner of his eye he saw Emily across the room standing near the kitchen door. Not looking very happy.

"Darling, when did you arrive, I didn't hear you come in through the backdoor?" Niles walked over to his girlfriend and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. He never got a chance to bid her farewell yesterday, as Maxwell told him the dancing had taken a toll and she left the mansion while he was cleaning the bathrooms, not feeling very well.

"Oh I came just in time to see your little exchange with Miss Babcock," the actress spoke contritely, feeling hurt at his obvious attraction towards the blonde.

"Sweetheart I was merely answering the door for her, that is part of my job," Niles spoke a bit defensively, hoping his true emotions were not visible.

"You were holding her hand for God's sake," Emily was getting annoyed at his nonchalant act.

"I was inspecting it; she cut herself yesterday in the kitchen while we were making lunch." It was the truth, but Niles didn't find it necessary to include how soft and delicate C.C.'s hands always were, and so he constantly looked for excuses to hold onto them.

"And you were making lunch together why?" she continued the grilling, needing to get to the bottom of his relationship with the producer.

"Because . . . I asked for her help and she complied." This was followed by a look of disbelief on his girlfriend's face. "She's not as bad as you think Emily," he found himself defending the woman he claimed to dislike whenever Emily approached the subject of their continuous insults.

"Well obviously you don't think she's bad at all considering how close you two were dancing together yesterday. I don't think there was a single millimeter between your bodies."

Niles sighed, looking defeated. "Emily I am not dating Miss Babcock, nor will I ever be. I am dating you, now come let's stop this nonsense and enjoy the day together alright?" he held onto his girlfriend's hands, praying she'd drop the subject so he wouldn't have to remind her — and himself — once again that nothing would ever happen between him and the woman he loved.

And luckily she relented with a tired smile and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry Niles, I must have jumped to conclusions. Let's eat breakfast I'm starving." And with that she led him to the kitchen.

Niles was beginning to wonder how he'd be able to make it another three days without his true feelings for C.C. coming to light. While it seemed so easy all these years, suddenly he didn't feel like hiding behind his mask of denial anymore, especially since the blonde wanted to play a new and more dangerous game revolving around flirting rather than verbally abusing him.

And he liked it.


	7. Chapter 7

hello hello it's update time! traffic for this has been pretty amazing so i appreciate it guys. **please** review too if you can, i'd love more feedback and come on, i love reviewing so i know you want to. :)

Chapter Seven

By noon that day C.C. had finished most of her office work and was ready to check into the kitchen and see what Niles and his little attachment were up to. He had avoided her all morning and she was getting a little worried that she might be coming on too strong, but with the flight so soon drastic measures were needed.

After slipping out while Maxwell was caught up in a phone call, she walked into the kitchen and found the love of her life sitting at the table showing his girlfriend brochures of London and describing all the best sites. _I can't believe he thinks she's good enough to pass as his future wife to his parents. What kind of uncultured low-life hasn't visited London at least once? _

"Niles, you know I hate to interrupt your little conference, but can you get me some tea; I'm suffering from a bit of a headache," C.C. strode over to the counter and flipped through a magazine Nanny Fine had left lying around.

"Miss Babcock we are in the middle of something here, I can't be tending to your petty demands right now," Niles huffed, although he still got up immediately and started heating the water. _She doesn't feel well? I hope her cut hasn't spurred on an infection. Maybe she should see a doctor._

"Oh honey, you can't blame her, after all your tea is just ever-so-lovely, isn't it Miss Babcock?" Emily smiled at the woman she suspected Niles had feelings for. But she needed to do some more investigating so seeing the two of them in their natural states might give off more clues.

"Yes, just _lovely_," C.C. said sweetly, although Niles could detect the sarcasm from a mile away.

Meanwhile he made some toast and put it on a plate with some strawberries before handing it over to the blonde. "Here eat up; I don't think you've had any breakfast. I say this because the usual scrapes I leave you under the table were still there a while ago," he chided.

"Mmm strawberries, my favorite. Want one?" she asked before bravely sticking one of the small fruits inside his mouth. A few of her fingers got caught between his lips and it took all her effort not to moan as his tongue gently grazed them before she was able to release her hand.

The two looked at each other with questioning eyes for a moment, Niles silently wondering what possessed her to do _that_, and C.C. hoping his shocked reaction was a good sign. The kettle began whistling. Niles quickly made his way to the stove and prepared her tea, adding a hint of lemon, just as she liked it.

"There you are," he handed her the cup carefully. "Is there anything else you needed?" he asked softly, not wanting to let her go just yet. Even when Emily was around he still yearned for his favorite companion.

"No, I guess I'll just take this into the dining room," she started walking away with her plate of food. _Damn, I need to think of better excuses to be around him._

"You know Miss Babcock, Niles' soap opera is about to start and I think he mentioned you watch it as well so why don't you two take a bit of a break and catch up on that while I look over the brochures here," Emily piped in, wanting to put her spying skills in action.

"Darling are you sure, I can always stay here with you and explain how things actually are," Niles wanted to go but didn't want to make it too obvious.

"This is a lot of reading and I feel like you'll need a breather before we go onto more strenuous activities later tonight," the brunette added slyly, observing C.C.'s look of disgust at her statement.

"Well alright then, what do you say Miss Babcock?"

"I suppose that would be fine," C.C. answered carefully, trying to conceal her hurt at realizing Niles would likely be getting laid tonight, and probably not for the first time in that relationship if Emily was brash enough to address the subject in public. _I bed she's bad in bed. It's always the ones who talk about it that have the least going for them._

"Okay then let's go" Niles led her into the living room, and Emily noted his hand placed securely on the blonde's lower back. _He doesn't do that with me._

As the two watched the show on the couch both wished they could share more moments like this— just laughing together, sharing jokes about the characters rather than each other, and enjoying the close proximity.

"So was this relaxing enough for you to be able to perform tonight?" C.C. asked teasingly, hoping to get the truth out of him so she could just accept it.

"Perform? Emily and I are going ice skating tonight, what did you think we'd be doing?" Niles responded with a smile. _Why is she suddenly so curious about me performing?_

"That's not what she insinuated in the kitchen," C.C. let out a tinge of jealousy in her voice.

"I don't know why she suggested such a thing but we haven't even gotten physical yet. Not like that's any of your business though," Niles revealed, looking into her blue eyes and marveling at their brightness.

"Ah, afraid you won't be able to keep up?" she couldn't restrain the smile on her face. _They haven't done it!_

Her comment evoked a laugh from Niles. "Trust me, Babcock, keeping up has never been an issue," he assured her with a confident smile that made her weak all over.

"I don't doubt it," she whispered softly with a wink. "Well then what's holding you back?" her body was now turned completely towards his, awaiting the answer.

_Fear of screaming out your name._ "I wanted to wait until after we returned from England. I don't want this process to get any more complicated than it already is," although as he spoke the words both knew that would be impossible, especially with their new badinage taking effect.

"I see," C.C. nodded understandingly. "I'll miss you when you're gone," she decided she may as well be truthful, as she stroked her fingers along his forearm, sending shivers down his spine. "No one to slip a little brandy into my coffee when I'm having a bad day, or dust the dirt off my shoes while I'm working," her charming tone surprised the butler.

_I can't believe she notices the little things I do. _ "I'll miss you as well, Miss Babcock," the quiet timbre of his voice held steady as he tried to keep his emotions in check. "No one to straighten my ties with such precision, or mess up my hair for no reason at all," he chuckled softly while bravely placing his hand on her knee, giving it a slight squeeze.

_The reason is your hair looks incredibly sexy messed up,_ C.C. thought it but didn't dare say it, despite her newfound courage.

The two stared at each other for what seemed like hours even though it was only a few seconds, Niles admiring C.C.'s stunning beauty, and C.C. forgetting all about reality and just looking into the eyes of the man she recently discovered she wanted. Both found themselves subconsciously leaning forward, their heads drawing closer together until they could feel each other's shallow breaths reaching skin. They finally decided to just go for it, unable to fight the urge any longer, when a voice brought them back to earth right as eyes fluttered shut and lips were about to touch.

"C.C. where have you been, we are not done with work here!" Maxwell yelled as he opened the office doors. Although the moment he saw his two employees quickly break apart he felt bad for interrupting whatever strides they may have been making. He suspected C.C. was now actively trying to prevent Emily from going to England, and while he secretly wished her luck, he had a feeling it might be too little too late for his partner.

"Yes, I think I need to get Ms. Richardson's agent on the phone and see if she's committed to our new negotiations," a flustered C.C. rose from the couch a bit shakily, pushing Niles' hand away as he attempted to steady her.

Meanwhile Emily retracted from her spot peeking out through the kitchen door. While she couldn't hear what the two were saying, their body language spoke a thousand words.

* * *

special update tomorrow if you guys like this one. ogod i'm turning into one of thoooose persons. lol :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Unfortunately some work issues came up and for the remainder of that day C.C. was held hostage in the office, unable to work on Niles any longer. She went home frustrated at her seemingly lack of progress.

What she didn't know was just how much Niles was thinking about their moment on the couch. Or almost-moment if Maxwell hadn't once again ruined everything. _Why does he always do that? _ All throughout the night while he was ice-skating with Emily he couldn't help but wish he was with his real Ice Queen.

Emily had seen her boyfriend almost kiss the blonde in the living room but she needed to be absolutely positive before breaking up with Niles and effectively losing out on a great job opportunity for some quick cash. So she approached the subject once more as they were drinking some hot chocolate in the kitchen after their date.

"Niles, I couldn't help but notice you and Miss Babcock looking quite comfortable together on the couch earlier," she tried to keep her voice even and not get too emotional.

"Miss Babcock and I just really enjoy the show, Emily. Hey it must be good if it gets the two of us laughing together," Niles spoke innocently, hoping the answer would suffice. The sigh his girlfriend emitted was not a positive sign of that happening.

"I mean, her hands were literally all over you Niles, it's clear she wants you. Do you want her?" she asked him point blank.

Niles couldn't believe his ears. _She wants me? No, she's just being flirtatious because it's fun, a new game. Hell, she's probably only doing it to set me up for a master trick she's been planning with all our time apart. God she's evil._

"Do I want her? I . . . I don't think this conversation deserves to be addressed because it is so preposterous," he spoke quickly and paced around the kitchen.

"So is that a yes or a no?" Emily folded her arms and looked him in the eyes.

"Darling, I don't think it's a good idea to get into this at the moment. We're both tired, our trip is three days away, and you want to start another silly argument," Niles didn't like avoiding the subject but he HAD to get those rings, he needed Emily to go with him so he could finally own something of real value and not be so worthless in the eyes of . . . _everyone_. Once he got back to the States he would work on being a better boyfriend and trying to love Emily because by then C.C. would have forgotten about her new game.

"Fine, but when we get back some things are going to have to change around here. I can't have another woman drooling over my boyfriend while I'm in the next room," she tried to ignore the fact that he still never answered her question.

"Trust me, C.C. will get right back to hating my guts by the time we return, after all it is our natural habitat," Niles reminded both his girlfriend and himself with a sad smile.

After Emily left that night he couldn't help but wonder if maybe C.C. wasn't toying with him.

_There has to be a slight possibility that the woman was flirting with me because . . . she likes me, right?_ Niles decided to try and find out tomorrow.

xxxx

The next day arrived and C.C. knew it was do or die time. Niles' flight was the day after tomorrow, so she felt like this was her last real chance at making an impact. She put on her favorite light-blue cardigan that matched her eyes and paired it with a knee-length black skirt before driving to the mansion and knocking on the door.

To her surprise Fran answered the door and showed her inside.

"Good morning Miss Babcock! Wow you look beautiful, I love the blue on you. Niles is in the kitchen making breakfast with Emily so I thought I'd answer the door for him," she explained, like she was really making such a huge sacrifice.

"Oh Estelle's already here?" _Damn, I thought I'd be able to sneak in a few minutes alone before she arrived._

"Yeah, why, ya want Niles all for yourself?" Fran laughed as she said it, not knowing how well she hit the nail on the head.

"No, of course not . . . could you just tell him that I've arrived and would like some coffee when he gets a chance, if he could bring it into the office?" C.C. found herself asking the nanny very politely. Fran's eyebrows went up slightly at her question.

"Yes, of course, it's not like I have a job around here ya know. Hey speaking of which, have you seen Maggie, I don't think she came home last night?" Fran craned her neck around for a few seconds before giving up. "Eh, I'm sure she's either in bed or in jail, I'm willing to take my chances on this one," and strolled into the kitchen while the socialite rolled her eyes on the way to the office.

Maxwell noted his business partner's exquisite outfit and side-swept hair-do that was always flattering on the blonde. _I guess she's giving it one last try. Well I'll help her as much as I can._

"C.C. I'm going to go down to the theatre today so you'll have the office to yourself, for however you may need it," he said vaguely. The comment brought out a laugh in the woman.

"What do you mean 'for however you may need it,' Maxwell, I'll be needing it to get our work done, going over the dozens of contracts you'll be leaving me with," she reminded him.

"Yes, well, just the same, if you wanted to have a . . . conference, maybe, or a meeting with someone, I'm just saying I'll be out of your hair," he found himself stuttering under C.C.'s suspicious stare.

"And with whom would I be having this meeting?" she widened her eyes to exaggerate her cluelessness.

"Oh I don't know, perhaps you wanted to speak with the man you love and urge him not to take another woman to England to meet his mother?" Max whispered loudly, annoyed at C.C.'s denseness.

It took all her strength to keep her jaw from dropping at his statement. _Am I really that obvious?_ She sighed in defeat, yet refused to give him the satisfaction of admitting it.

"Maxwell whether or not that is true, it is none of your business, so if that's all I guess I'll be seeing you when you return from the theatre," her words were clipped and she immediately turned her attention back to the scripts once she was finished, ignoring him until he eventually left the room after realizing he wouldn't get anything out of her.

Ten minutes later Niles walked in with a cup of coffee and some scrambled eggs with toast on a plate.

"Good morning, Brunette," he greeted her cheerily.

C.C. looked up from her papers and took in the butler's crisp white shirt and navy blue tie. _He looks wonderful, as usual._

"You smell delicious Niles," she rose and took the coffee cup while he set the tray down on the desk.

"What?" he croaked upon taking in her words.

"I said the food smells delicious Niles, thanks for bringing me a plate," she smiled and took a bite while he stood still.

"I could have sworn you said _I_ smell delicious," he murmured under his breath, though not quietly enough.

"Did I say that?" she feigned ignorance and then shrugged. "I think you're imagining things again Easy-Off. You must have a rich fantasy life."

"Oh I believe my fantasies are kept at a minimal level compared to yours," he retorted playfully, referring to her failed attempts at nabbing Mr. Sheffield.

"You know I think you're right on that one, I have been doing quite a bit of fantasizing lately . . . " she let the statement hang in the air as she sipped her coffee again. "I'd love to stay and chat but you shouldn't keep your girlfriend out there waiting," C.C. started collecting her papers as Niles remained speechless for a moment before gathering his wits together.

"Very well, I'll be back in a few hours with lunch," he left the office in a haze. _Why is that woman screwing with my head!_

As the day progressed Emily had to go home and start packing but she'd return later that night for dinner. Niles had been glad to get rid of her for a while so he could try to make some sense into his enemy's recent behavior. _On the surface it seems like . . . but it can't be. It doesn't make sense, I'm a butler, she doesn't really have feelings for me . . . _

He hadn't gotten any further in his self-analysis by lunchtime. So as he finished his lemon-chicken and took a plate for C.C. he decided to just let it go because it was most likely a prank set-up . . . _t__hat she has taken days to plant._ Nevertheless, he entered the office once again and found his beloved on the terrace seemingly staring off into space even though contracts were in front of her.

"Wondering what that big yellow circle is up there?" he set the tray down and watched as she quickly jolted her head to him.

"Oh wow, is it noon already?" C.C. had wandered onto the terrace to go over her final attempt with Niles. This was her last chance and the pressure was on.

"Yes, Emily just went home to start packing so I had time to make a meal today."

_Finally alone at last. _ "Would you like to join me?" she tried her best to keep the natural confidence in her voice.

"Sure, why not, it's nice out here, let me just grab a plate," Niles knew he should have been surprised at her invitation, but nothing she did surprised him anymore these days. After getting himself a plate and taking a seat next to C.C., the two ate in comfortable silence until the blonde spoke up as she finished her last bite of chicken.

"So, do you think Edith is ready to meet your parents?" she started her last-minute endeavor with an easy one.

"Yes, she'll do just fine, I'm sure. My father is very friendly and once my mum sees how much Emily knows about me she'll come around in time," Niles had thought out that very question himself over the past few days.

"But since the two of you have actually started dating, going to England to collect a ring from your mother is bound to come with some expectations once you return," her tone was very business-like.

"That's not what she said. Emily told me she wouldn't expect a thing when we got back," Niles defended his girlfriend to the best of his ability, hoping her words were true.

_Damn she's good._ "Of course that's what she told you, Dust-Mop, but do you really think she means it? I mean, once you get the rings they'll just become a giant elephant in the room until she gets you to give them to her. I just want you to prepare for that," she drew her hands together, hoping her words sounded logical.

"You would know about giant elephants in the room, Dumbo," he smiled despite his insult. "But really, what difference does it make if Emily wants them? She's my girlfriend, she should have them I suppose; isn't that the way these things work?"

C.C. couldn't believe he was suggesting giving that . . . _child_ his grandmother's rings which obviously meant so much to him.

"Niles, do you love her?" she had to know. It was eating her up inside and it was also the final part of her interrogation.

"I could grow to love her, Miss Babcock," the butler avoided her glance, knowing his eyes would betray his words. "She's a good person and has a lot to offer a man like me."

C.C. shook her head in sadness, not getting the answer she was hoping for. _This isn't right. It's supposed to be me and you, don't you get that? Hell, even Maxwell does! _

"I know I don't have any experience in the subject but I'm pretty sure you aren't supposed to base an engagement on the *possibility* of growing to love someone. It's either there or it's not." And with that she got up and left the office, telling him she was done for today and would be back tomorrow.

Niles knew she was right. Which left only one thing to do.

* * *

i think the next chapter will make you guys veeeeeery happy, for many reasons. it's definitely one of my favorites, so the more reviews i get the sooner i'll post! :)


	9. Chapter 9

thank you guys **so much** for all the awesome reviews, they really make my day. :) aha even if it was the result of blackmail, i'm sure your words came from the heart. and this would have been up yesterday but hw is craaazy. yes, it is all written but i still like to go through the chapters and add little things; it's not just a simple matter of pressing "update" that i'm power-tripping over so hopefully you don't hate me too much for the delay.

Chapter Nine

Niles welcomed Emily back inside the mansion as she had returned from packing for their scheduled flight coming up. He noted she looked beautiful, with her brown hair pinned up in a ponytail and dark red sweater clinging tightly onto her taut body. _Why can't I love you?_

"Darling, we need to talk," he said the words gravely after he greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. After leading her to the couch, they both took their seats and Emily took a sip from the glass of wine he handed her.

"Okay, what's up? Is this about my poodle again? I'm sorry she bit your leg the other night, Dog is just a bit overprotective."

Niles winced for a second while he rubbed his hand on the bite-mark still visible on his lower left leg. "No, Emily, it's about our trip. I've been doing some thinking and . . . I just don't think I can go through with this plan anymore."

"What? Why?" the brunette was visibly upset, putting her wine glass down on the table.

He slid his fingers through hers as he continued, "The thing is, it wouldn't be fair to you. We've been dating for these past few weeks, and I know your heart is in this now."

"Of course, my heart's in it Niles, I care for you very much and can't wait to meet your mother, what's the problem?" she was perplexed.

"The problem is my heart isn't in it anymore," he answered softly. "I'm sorry, but I can't take you to meet my parents and give you false hope that the rings I'm getting will eventually go on your finger because . . . I just don't see that happening." A part of him felt so foolish for letting this woman go, seeing her distressed, knowing he was the cause of it, he desperately wanted to ease her pain.

"Why not?" the tears were creeping up and she willed them away.

"Emily you are a wonderful woman and any man would be lucky to have you, but I just can't . . . I can't will myself to fall in love with you. And I have tried, believe me, I want nothing more than to be with someone who cares for me the way you do, but the spark is missing. We don't have the passion couples in love exert, although we do make a good team. I think we would be better suited as friends."

"Maybe all you need to fall in love with me is time. I'm willing to wait, as long as it takes Niles, I want this to work," she insisted.

He shook his head slowly before going on, "Waiting is too painful, Emily, I know it better than anyone else. I refuse to put you through that when I know my heart won't ever come around to you because it's already taken by someone else, and shows no sign of leaving soon," he admitted somberly.

"You're talking about Miss Babcock, aren't you?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, but taking you to England would be wrong because in the back of my mind I know the only reason I want those rings is so I can give them to her. Not that she'll accept them but . . . they are hers not to accept, and I can't envision anyone else wearing them, or denying them for that matter," he chuckled faintly.

"Niles I think you're making a mistake. You said yourself Miss Babcock is likely only messing with your head and toying with you. You're really willing to give up an actual relationship for the idea of one that may never happen?"

"Emily the idea is . . . far more powerful than any reality I could attempt living in. I'll make sure you get paid for the time you've put in this month, and I'm truly very sorry I had to do this to you at the last minute. You deserve better."

"Niles, you're a great guy. I hope Miss Babcock realizes it one day, for your sake," she hugged him briefly and then kissed his cheek. "Take care and you can always call me," the actress smiled forlornly before leaving the room.

Niles watched her exit his life, confident he made the right decision, yet also hoping it wouldn't render him lonely for the rest of his existence.

xxxx

C.C. reluctantly opened the door to the mansion the next day, not in the mood to see Niles as she knew he'd likely be packing for his trip. Yesterday was her last attempt to get the man to come to his senses, and it obviously hadn't worked so she decided to surrender for now and hope Etta didn't get her claws any deeper into his skin while they were away.

_I can't believe he's really leaving tomorrow. _

She had considered making a twelfth hour effort by revealing her true feelings but she knew that wouldn't be fair to Niles, dropping a bomb on him before he left for England, and he likely would only take it as a joke set-up anyway. The woman sighed as she entered the office, prepared to engulf herself in work to keep her distracted from the train wreck in her heart.

"Good morning, C.C.," Max greeted his partner warmly with a smile from his chair, looking like he'd been expecting her for hours even though she knew she was right on time.

"Maxwell," she attempted to return the smile but couldn't will herself to do it anymore. Taking a seat on the green sofa she immediately went into work mode. "I think I'll start going over the props list for the new scene we added a few days ago. And then we can discuss the choices of directors I suppose, before finally deciding on a—

"Niles broke up with Emily," Max couldn't contain the information a second longer.

The pen residing in the blonde's hand fell onto the ground with a small thud. Her head immediately jerked up as she looked him in the eyes, silently questioning the truth to his statement.

"He . . . he did? Why?" her voice evoking a softness her business partner had never heard before.

"I was hoping you could tell me," Max looked at her pointedly. "He said you two had a conversation last night which led him to realize he couldn't take Emily to England anymore. So . . . how did you do it?" he questioned with a mixture of curiosity and respect, wondering just how she was able to pull it off.

"I don't know," she whispered more to herself than to him. "Is he . . . alright?"

"Not really, to be honest with you," Maxwell spoke candidly, forgetting about work for the time being. "He wanted those rings more than anything, and well, he's just a bit upset at the moment. He'll get over it in time I suppose, but he's still very let down. I gave him the morning off, so he's probably kept up in his room."

"Which is . . . ?" she asked, standing up.

"Second floor, third door on the left. Although I don't really think it's a good idea to speak with him right now, C.C., he's in an emotional state and not in the mood for . . ." Maxwell didn't get the chance to finish his sentence since the woman hurriedly left the office.

As C.C. made her way up the stairs, she thought about what she should say to Niles.

_Do I tell him I'm sorry he broke up with Elyse? But I'm not sorry. _

_Do I tell him he should be with me? But I don't want to be his rebound girl. _

_Ugh, why is this so complicated?_

Upon finding his door she quickly knocked twice, not allowing herself time to change her mind and run away.

"Miss Fine, I don't really want to talk right now, I'll be down at lunchtime," he said through the shut door.

"It's me, Niles. Can you let me in?" C.C. asked nervously, running her hands through her hair.

A few seconds passed before he turned the knob and stood face to face with her. She noted his disheveled hair and unshaven face, but it did nothing to fight her attraction towards him, as she still felt herself drawn to his azure eyes.

"I never thought I'd hear those words coming out of your mouth" he found his voice, truly shocked at seeing the beautiful woman right in front of his room.

"Neither did I, but here I am, so let me in already."

He couldn't help but smile at her words, as he'd imagined her saying them for years, and now here she was, dressed in a light pink ruffled blouse underneath ivory fitted slacks, looking positively angelic. Standing to the side, he allowed her in and raised his eyebrows as she shut the door behind them.

"We don't need Nanny Fine spying on us," she explained while taking in her surroundings.

His room was a bit larger than she'd envisioned it would be, with a king-size bed in the center adorned with a rose-printed tan comforter. There were a few bookshelves lined with tons of paperbacks, and a dresser, along with two nightstands on either side of his bed. She also noted a very spacious-looking walk-in closet, and another door she figured led to his bathroom. The best part though was the scent, as she instantly became surrounded by the wonderful masculine aroma that was just so very . . . Niles. _I love it here._

"Did you want to sit on the bed?" he watched as she looked around, hoping she wasn't too disappointed with his humble abode.

She nodded and sat on the edge of his bed, not wanting to get too comfortable, but finding that a difficult feat considering how soft his mattress was. _This is like sitting on a cloud._

"Well, come join me, I won't bite," she patted a spot next to her, knowing Niles was too much of a gentleman to come near her unless prodded.

"So I take it you spoke with Mr. Sheffield," he surmised while taking a seat next to the blonde.

"Yes. He told me you ended things with Elga. Are you still planning on going to London tomorrow?"

He sighed deeply and stared down at the floor while answering. "No, I don't really see the point now. I mean, I'd love to see my parents again but, it would be too hard. I'd rather not face my mother's disappointment at not finding a woman to marry. And returning without those rings when I came so close would just be unbearable."

The look of despair on his face broke her heart and she couldn't help but feel partially responsible for it. After all, if it weren't for her meddling he'd still be boarding a plane tomorrow. He'd still be happy, even if it was just moderately happy. C.C. realized she had only been concerned with her own feelings when it came to getting rid of that no-good twit, and thoughts of how it would affect Niles never came to mind. _What is wrong with me, how could I be so selfish?_

Suddenly she spoke without thinking. "Maybe I could go with you to England."

The suggestion brought a laugh out of the saddened man.

"And why would you want to do that, Miss Babcock?"

"I mean, we could pretend to be involved . . . romantically, and you could visit your family and get those rings you seem so obsessed with," she looked at him, trying to gauge his reaction to the crazy idea. "And since we aren't really dating, you wouldn't have to worry about me expecting the rings when we return, and you can get back to making my life a living hell," her smile belied the words.

"I have to admit, the idea is tempting," he began running through scenarios in his head, imagining the socialite meeting his parents and impressing them with her natural charisma and high aptitude. "But do you really think you and I can manage being a believable couple? We aren't exactly what people would classify as a perfect pair. Or even a functional one at that," he finished with a smirk.

"I know," she admitted. "But I'm a trained actress, it's doable. Although we'll both need to pull off Oscar-worthy performances to convince others we're in love I suppose," she looked into his eyes again and hoped he wouldn't see how easy this would be for her.

_Wow, she's serious. Probably got forced into this by Mr. Sheffield, no doubt_, Niles deduced, recalling his boss' look of pity when he told him the news. But no matter what the motives, the butler knew he couldn't pass up a final opportunity to get the rings.

"Alright, I'm in," he flashed a bright smile and her heart fluttered at being able to bring it out.

"Perfect. I'll tell Maxwell and then head home to pack. What time is the flight?" C.C. was mentally calculating how much time she'd have to get things organized before leaving the country.

"Seven in the morning at JFK. Good thing I kept Emily's ticket I suppose," he fished into a folder and handed it to her after finding it.

"See you tomorrow then," she rose from the bed and was about to walk out when he quickly stood and grabbed a hold of her hand, causing her to turn around and face him.

"Thank you, Miss Babcock," it was the second time in less than a week she had come to the rescue to help him in his endeavors, and he didn't know how he'd be able to repay her.

"Don't mention it," she squeezed his hand before leaving the room, unable to trust herself alone with him for another second.

xxxx

Entering the office once more, C.C. saw Maxwell looking at her with questioning eyes.

"I talked to him," she explained while collecting her belongings.

"And?" the producer nudged, wondering why she was packing up already.

"And I offered to go with him to England, you know to kind of take Ellen's place since they broke up, so he could still get the rings. Consequently I guess I'll be needing next week off, and the rest of today of course so I can get my luggage together," C.C. looked him seriously in the eyes, showing she wasn't asking for time off, but demanding it.

Max recognized the stare and knew not to argue with her when he was on the receiving end of it.

"Alright, that's fine," he rose and met her in the center of the room. "I can take care of things while you do the same."

"Good, then I guess this is goodbye for now," she concluded, almost making it to the door when Maxwell's words stopped her.

"Are you going to tell him while you're there?" he crossed his arms, giving her a knowing smile.

She walked back over to him, and put her hands on her hips as she spoke, "Sure, how about I tell Niles what I've been . . . feeling and while we're away you tell Nanny Fine how you feel about her," she challenged, positive he'd deny her insinuation that he loved Fran.

But all she got in response was a small chuckle before Maxwell answered, "That sounds enticing, but here's a better idea: you tell Niles, and if all goes well with _your_ admission, I'll tell Miss Fine. I need an example to follow," he boyishly smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, that's fair to everyone involved," she said sarcastically with a smirk, happy to be in the same boat with someone, knowing she wasn't alone in her situation.

"I suppose not, but love isn't very fair is it?" he gazed slightly upwards and C.C. knew exactly what he was referring to, seeing the sad look in his eyes.

"No, it's not," she held his arms in her own, delicately comforting him. "Maybe I'll tell him, if I get a chance," she spoke quietly.

"You should, he deserves to know," Max pulled her in for a quick hug and kissed her cheek.

"Good luck, and hey maybe by the time you return I'll have told Miss Fine," he smiled at her, knowing it wasn't likely. He just wasn't ready to give up their friendship yet.

"I won't hold my breath," she smiled back, but the look in her eyes told him to go for it as well, because life is too short to wait around for too long.

* * *

so i realize that yeah...i probably could have included the break-up scene in my last post and saved you guys the misery and anguish of waiting for this one but...i made up for it with this long chapter! and no cliffhanger yay. actually there's only like one more cliffhanger in the whole thing, so i'm not really that evil. oh wait there's 2 more i just remembered another one haha. anyways, hope you liked it, plz review! :)


	10. Chapter 10

ok i just wanted to clear up something really bothering me in my last chapter where i mentioned niles feeling grateful bc cc had come to his aid for the 2nd time in a span of a week; that was supposed to say _month_, bc niles and emily dated for a month, so that's how much time has passed since cc did the auditions. i know it's small and you guys probably overlooked it, but i'm a psychotic perfectionist and it was **killing** me haha. looks like now i'll need to read over these chapters 432 times instead of the usual 431 before submitting them. ;)

Chapter Ten

Niles paced around at his terminal, worried the phenomenal Miss Babcock had just completed her greatest prank yet, as she still hadn't arrived. He had volunteered to pick her up but she declined, saying she'd need as much time away from him as possible before being stuck with him for a week.

But still. _Even this would be too low for her._ Sure enough, he spotted the blonde woman briskly walking up to him, bags already checked as all she had with her was a small purse, just minutes before their expected boarding call.

"This is what you wear on a seven hour flight?" he took in her black A-line dress and white coat, but surprisingly minimal make-up, amazed at her natural beauty.

"Babcocks don't transform into raggedy homeless people just because of a long airplane ride, Niles. Although I do like your jeans," she complimented before adding, "They make you look less like an indentured servant."

He smiled, internally scolding himself for doubting she'd go back on her word. "Alright, get your insults in now because once we land, you will be hopelessly devoted to me," he reminded her, emphasizing the words by playfully grabbing her wrist and placing her hand on his heart, loving that C.C. kept it there for a moment before removing her limb from his grasp.

"Ugh, don't remind me, I'm trying to stay in denial until we touch down," she feigned annoyance, when really she couldn't wait to show Niles how things could be if he were to actually choose her as a girlfriend. And then hopefully, eventually, as a wife. It amazed her that she suddenly wanted things like marriage, waking up next to the same person every morning, ordering take-out for two instead of one, and fussing over which movie to watch during a rainy day, when all these years she'd fully embraced her independent life. But now the idea of someone- not just someone, Niles- filling that role in her life made her realize that this trip was more monumental than a simple rouse to get the rings. This was her practice trial, and she'd be damned if she was going to blow it.

"Much like how men try to deny your existence until the stalking becomes a danger to their lives," he teased, also getting in a few in while still in the States.

"Ha ha very funny. Alright let's go, I'm bored of your pleasantries," she started walking towards the gate.

"But they haven't called us yet Babcock," he yelled out, and she turned around, hands on hips, genuinely laughing this time.

"Bellboy did you honestly think I'd ride in Coach? I threw out the ticket you gave me and bought First Class. And as fun as it would have been to leave you scrunched in between a crying baby and three hundred pound man sweating profusely, I figured I may as well upgrade you too so we could go over our ground rules," she surprised him by pulling out a ticket with his name on it.

"Thanks, I've never ridden First Class, Babs! Hey if this works out can you get me a pony?" he chided as they walked onto the plane.

"Why, are you looking for a little brother or sister to play with?"

"Trust me Ca-Ca, I am closer in physique to a stallion," he whispered in her ear as they took their seats.

_I'd love to find out for myself,_ C.C. thought with a smirk. It was going to be a long plane ride.

xxxx

"So what do you mean by ground rules?" Niles asked once they had taken off and received their complimentary mimosas.

"Just that with this façade, a certain amount of physical contact will be required in order to come off as a convincing couple," she tried to keep her tone as professional as possible.

"Right, I've given this some thought, and obviously there will be the usual handholding and arms around each other," he replied just as businesslike before taking a sip of his juice.

"That's manageable. And I'm assuming, once in a while, we'll have to kiss," she tried incredibly hard to avert her eyes but at the moment he seemed fixated on keeping his hold on them.

"Yes, that will probably be mandatory at appropriate times," he spoke slowly, his eyes glazing down to her supple lips as he went on. "But no tongue of course, that shouldn't be necessary," he finished with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"No, I suppose it won't be," she concluded with the same gloomy tone, watching his mouth once again make contact with the crystal glass, taking slow, deliberate sips, as if he knew she was watching his every move. "Do you think we should . . . practice?"

Niles nearly choked on his drink at her suggestion. Setting it down carefully on the cup holder nearby, he formed a handy response. "Why, has it really been so long that you've forgotten how it goes?"

_Actually I remember exactly how it went with us. _"No, it's only that kisses have to look natural, and if our first kiss in, however long it's been . . . _(two years and forty-five days) _. . . looks out of place surely your family will pick up on it," she tried to gauge his reaction, hoping he wouldn't be too disgusted with the idea.

"You're right, Miss Babcock, I think a little practice is in order," he couldn't refuse her request, already leaning in when she interrupted him.

"Oh and you should call me C.C. while we're there of course," she reminded him, giving herself time to prepare for the moment when their lips would finally reconnect.

"Since we'll be . . . like equals right?" This was the most alluring aspect of their charade, knowing that even if only for a week, he could be on her level.

"Right," she nodded slowly.

"Okay. C.C.?" the name rolled off his tongue beautifully and the blonde loved the way he said it.

"Yes Niles?"

"Can we practice now?" he tried his best to hide his nervousness while asking for permission to kiss her.

"I don't see why not," her breathing was already becoming ragged in anticipation of his touch and she didn't even bother trying to mask it as he leaned in close and set his lips upon hers.

The kiss started out brief but neither was willing to pull back more than a few millimeters, and so Niles intensified the passion and slid his tongue into her parted mouth, relishing in how sweet she tasted and moaning when she gently nipped at his lips. He hadn't experienced this gentle side of her, and he liked it. Of course it didn't last long, as C.C. became more aggressive and battled his tongue in order to enter his mouth, her body sliding closer to his, her hands reaching up into his slightly ruffled hair. They couldn't get enough of each other, and Niles rubbed his hands along her slender back while she pushed her chest onto his, yearning to feel more contact. When finally the need for air became too great, they parted painfully slowly, each wanting to remember the sensation in case it wouldn't come again.

"I thought you said no tongue," C.C. spoke first once the panting came to a stop.

"Just getting it out of my system before we land," he replied with a sheepish grin.

And when she gave him the most beautiful smile back he wondered if maybe it wasn't too crazy of an idea to try and convince her to stay with him once they returned.

* * *

xxx

i'll update tomorrow if you guys like this one, since this was pretty short :)


	11. Chapter 11

sorry this is late, but it's still technically monday at my house so i kept my word haha. i'm a bit - alright extremely - depressed since my beloved san diego chargers are losing, so if you wanted to cheer me up with a review i'd really appreciate it. pretty much your reviews are the only reason i'm bothering to drop this off tonight so thanks guys. i'm off to wallow in misery. aren't you happy this fic isn't as melodramatic as i am? :)

Chapter Eleven

The cab ride to Niles' parents' house from the airport found both blondes looking out their windows at the beautiful evening scenery. It was now six at night London time, and both were a bit worn out from the flight. Niles couldn't believe it had been so long since his last visit, and C.C. admired the rusty clouds in the sky, loving the weather's imperfections; it gave her hope things so seemingly tarnished could be accepted by others.

_I hope his parents like me. What if they don't and then try to convince him not to marry me? How would I ever be able to change his mind? _She anxiously clicked her fingers along the cab's armrest, making loud tapping noises with every second.

"Woman, will you stop that incessant beating on the door handle, it's ridiculously annoying," Niles scolded her with a tired look on his face. _If I didn't know any better I'd say she was nervous. But why, it's not like we're actually dating and she wants my parents' approval. Strange_.

"Sorry, _sweetheart_," she stopped with an innocent smile, knowing he'd get a kick out of her new pet-names for him during their trip. "What's with you anyways, didn't you sleep on the plane?" the dark circles under his eyes were quite noticeable.

"Newsflash, _honey_: it's surprisingly difficult to snooze when a certain conniving witch is forcing all her body weight onto your arm while she rests," he tried to sound cranky when really he was secretly happy to act like her own personal pillow on the plane, enjoying being able to freely gaze at her gorgeous features as she slept peacefully.

"Did I do that? I knew my dream about dry snakes with rubbery skin had to be stemming from somewhere."

"Dreaming about me again were you? Who was on top in this one?" he asked with a devilish smile.

"Baby I'm always on top when it's about you," she spoke flirtatiously before adding, "Of course I'm usually sliding a knife along your body rather than anything else," her sultry laugh nearly did him in as he took in her answer, wondering if she'd ever really fantasized about it. _I know I have enough over the years._

"We're almost there," Niles saw the familiar neighborhood coming into view. And the tapping returned with a vengeance.

"Miss Babcock, don't fret. They'll love you," he gently stroked her arm to calm her down.

"How do you know?" she snapped back, letting her nerves get the best of her, although his touch was very soothing.

_Because the apple can't fall far from the tree_. "Just a hunch," he replied vaguely. "Alright, this is it," he motioned the correct house to the cab driver, who pulled up in front of the driveway. While Niles paid the driver, C.C. admired the nicely sized Victorian house, complete with two stories and striking blue window panes, loving that it matched her tastes.

As they gathered their luggage and approached the door Niles paused for a second and took her soft hands into his. "Well here we are. Last chance to back out," he squeezed them gently.

"Last chance to find someone more suitable to replace me," she squeezed back.

"Now that's just impossible," and before she had time to analyze the words he swiftly knocked on the door with one hand and kept his other clutching hers.

A short, frail-looking woman answered immediately, and even with her grey hair pinned up in a neat bun, and small wrinkles adorning her face, all it took was one look into those clear-blue eyes for C.C. to know this was Niles' mother. "Well it's about time!" her booming words contradicting the fragile appearance.

"Maman, it's been too long," Niles embraced her gently and C.C.'s heart swelled at the touching scene.

"And whose fault is that, son, I invited you every year, and time and again you said you were too busy. Although now I can see what was keeping you in the States," she said while eying the tall socialite.

"C.C. Babcock, it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs.—

"Call me Marie, dear," and the elderly woman pulled her in for a tight hug to C.C's surprise. The blonde gave Niles a look of defeat upon not learning his last name. She was adamant on the plane that he reveal it, but he was confident his mother would interrupt during introductions and insist on being referred to by her first name. _He's good, I'll give him that. _

"Well come in we can't have you two catching sunburn," she joked as they shuffled inside.

"You have a beautiful home, Marie," C.C. spoke truthfully, appreciating the simple décor and staple pieces of art fluttered around the place.

"We like it well enough," she replied while leading them into the kitchen. "I'm sure you two must be exhausted so I prepared a little stew for supper before bed. Your father's already at the table, can't get him to move once his precious show comes on the telly," she informed Niles.

"I heard that!" they were greeted with the Englishman's objection. "Not my fault you turned it on, woman! And then gave me beef stew to ensure I stayed put," C.C. immediately saw the resemblance between father and son as she took in the man getting up from the kitchen table. He looked to be in his seventies, but still had much of his hair, and even maintained a strong physique.

"Father, it's good to see you again," Niles walked over to the man and met him in a brief hug.

"Same here, son, now please do introduce me to this ravishing beauty," he gestured towards a blushing C.C.

"Of course, dad, this is my girlfriend, C.C. Babcock, C.C., this is my father Joseph," Niles found it surprisingly easy to slip into their little routine.

"Joseph, it's a pleasure," she accepted his kiss on her hand and also joined him in an embrace. "I can see where Niles gets his good looks."

"And I can see he also picked up my good taste in women," Joseph complimented her back as he took in her exquisite appearance.

"Alright, dad, eyes off the prize, this one's mine," Niles cut in good-naturedly and wrapped his arms around C.C.'s waist. _God this feels good._

"Please, I wouldn't dare try anything in front of your mother."

"As if you could nab her even if I weren't in the picture," Marie cut in spiritedly as she set two steaming bowls of soup onto the table. "Alright, eat up you two; I'm sure you must be hungry."

During the meal Niles filled in his parents on how the Sheffields were doing, and enjoyed telling stories of how fast the children were growing up. C.C. stayed relatively quiet, wanting to give the family a bit of privacy while they reminisced on the days Max and Niles were just young men at Eton.

But as stew at the table turned into coffee and cake on the sofa, Niles could feel the interrogation coming with his mother's first question.

"Miss Babcock, Niles mentioned over the phone that you are Mr. Sheffield's business partner. How long were you and my son working under the same roof before he was brave enough to finally ask you out?" Marie asked from the loveseat she and her husband shared across from the couple.

"Oh please, call me C.C.!" the producer sweetly insisted, knowing that winning this woman's approval was imperative to her chances with Niles. But to answer your question, it's been about sixteen years since I first came to work for Maxwell. I started out just covering procedural paperwork but then realized I had a real knack for the communications aspect involving cast members—

"That's one way to put it," Niles chimed in with a smile while she softly poked his ribs.

"And before I knew it Maxwell was making me partner," she finished cheerily.

"Yes, he mentioned to me his reasoning for the promotion was that he just couldn't stand the thought of you being under him in any capacity anymore," Niles couldn't help but slide that one in, now coming to terms that his quirky relationship with the woman sitting next to him would have to suffice for his parents because their banter was just too natural to hide.

"That's interesting, considering how long you've been 'under' his employment," C.C. refused to let another one go by so easily before addressing Marie again. "Anyways, Niles and I formed a friendship immediately and last New Year's Eve decided to take things further." It was the explanation they had discussed over the plane, although neither was prepared for Marie's next question.

"So how exactly did it happen? What made you two decide to form a relationship?" Marie inquired further.

"Well . . . Maxwell and I were hosting a party for the crew of our latest play," C.C. figured she may as well begin the story with the truth. "And Niles was catering of course."

A pause filled the room as C.C. feverishly contemplated on how to continue.

"Yes, and while I was circling the room with hors d'oeuvres I caught site of this magnificent woman wearing a heart-stopping emerald green dress," Niles picked up where she left off.

C.C. turned to him in surprise. _He remembers what I wore?_

"Throughout the evening I found myself staring at her beauty and as midnight approached and she wasn't dancing with anyone I asked her to join me on the floor," Niles remembered fondly how she had wordlessly agreed, first raising her eyebrows in surprise at his question, then standing quiet for a few seconds as if silently contemplating the pros and cons of something drastic like disarming a bomb, then slowly smiling and joining his arms with hers before he led her in a soothing dance.

"Did you kiss her as the clock struck midnight?" Marie asked with anticipation.

Niles and C.C. exchanged careful glances.

No, they had not kissed. The ball dropped, everyone around them embraced their significant others, but they just danced right outside the front door, seeking space from the happy couples. Swaying together on the porch they lightly insulted each other with opinions on what resolutions each should make, Niles suggesting she try to learn the children's names, and C.C. telling him to actually attempt working a day instead of gossiping with Nanny Fine for hours on end. Both were a little tipsy but each still aware enough to feel the disappointment of not having the courage to kiss at midnight. Slipping into their normal routine was just so much easier . . . safer.

C.C. had found the whole exchange very 'When Harry Met Sally'-esque, yet debunked the notion after remembering the two characters actually got together by the end of the movie, and she and Niles would simply never get it together.

Now as they looked at the elderly couple staring back at them eagerly, both knew this is where the story would have to deviate from reality.

"Yes, we kissed and from that moment on knew it was love," Niles filled in quickly, not wanting to relive another one of his many regrets when it came to the woman sitting next to him. "Now if you don't mind, C.C. and I are both a bit tired from the flight, I think it's best we turn in."

"Okay, you know where your room is," Marie began taking the dishes to the kitchen.

"Wait!" Niles cut in before she could get too far. "I know where _my_ room is, but did you want me to show C.C. the guest room as well?"

"Son, you are nearly forty-five, and I'm old enough to know the times have changed, so don't patronize me by suggesting you two sleep in separate bedrooms," Marie smiled. "Besides, we're renovating the guestroom so it's your only option."

Niles and C.C. joined in panicked eye contact before she came around first. "That's just fine, Marie, thank you again for your hospitality. We'll see you two in the morning," C.C. rose and Niles guided her to the stairway after saying goodnight to his parents.

Both hoped they could make it through the night without giving into their greatest urges.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Oh, don't worry my mother won't pry into our lives and ask how we got together," C.C. mocked Niles as they entered the bedroom. "And of course you'll stay in the extra guestroom, she is way too old-fashioned to see otherwise," she hissed angrily, pausing to take in the antique dresser and beautiful oil paintings adorning the room. Forcing herself to look anywhere _but_ the large bed in the middle of the room, C.C. fixed Niles a death glare telling him she was not prepared for this.

"Look, I'm sorry!" Niles whispered loudly back at her, not wanting his parents to think there was trouble in paradise. "I guess my mom has changed a bit over the years. You would know something about that, after all how many metamorphoses have you gone through by now?"

"We don't have time to argue right now servant, we have a crisis on our hands," the panicked woman was about to begin pacing, when Niles grabbed her arm in mid-stride, sensing the need to calm her down.

"Alright, alright. I'll make a little cot on the floor. There are extra blankets in the hall closet," he started heading out when she stopped him by yanking his arm back to her.

"Wait, what if they see you out there?"

"I'll tell them you are chilly and need extra blankets. Luckily for us they haven't noticed you're entirely made of ice so it won't seem out of the ordinary," he replied harshly, annoyed at his mother for putting him in this situation and taking out his anger on the usual target.

_You could sleep on the bed and keep me warm. _ The thought consumed her but she decided against suggesting it, afraid she wouldn't be able to control herself otherwise. Niles needed this to last a whole week, and even if something were to actually happen, there would be no guarantee of things going smoothly, especially considering their track record, and she couldn't risk that. For once she knew it was crucial to put Niles' needs before her own selfish desires. "Fine, sleep on the floor, I'll sleep here alone," she released his arm, not realizing she was holding it in a bit of a death-grip, and let him go get the blankets.

"Well it is what you're used to, so the transition shouldn't be difficult," he teased before heading out to the hall, returning not thirty seconds later with a stack of blankets in his hand. He took a pillow from the bed and set up his area on the ground.

"Yet it must be challenging for you to slumber without your beloved feather duster," she retorted while heading to the bathroom to change for bed.

_It'll be challenging enough alright._ Niles was having problems just being in the same room with her with the door shut, let alone sleeping next to her, even if it was on the floor. And when she returned from the bathroom in a long black silk chemise nightgown with matching robe he almost lost it right there.

"Don't get any ideas, I packed this while still under the assumption I'd be in a private bedroom without pesky butlers ogling at me," she explained her appearance, feeling self-conscious and hoping he at least liked what he saw. "The bathroom's all yours," she said while fluffing the remaining pillows he left on the bed and then putting her clothes back in her suitcase.

_God, she is so beautiful._ Niles had a feeling C.C. wasn't a flannel pajamas kind of girl but he never expected the revealing ensemble, considering how prim and proper her everyday clothes were. Although his fantasies were proven correct. Finding the ability to walk, he headed to the bathroom as well.

When he returned to the room clad only in his pajama bottoms C.C. couldn't help but admire his strong chest that he usually kept hidden under work shirts. _ He is the sexiest man I have ever seen. _

"Is the floor comfortable enough?" she asked once he'd settled in.

"It'll do just fine, much more comfortable than sleeping next to you while listening to constant snoring in my ear would be," he joked light-heartedly.

"I do not snore!"

"Oh I'm sure you do, probably kick as well, what with your argumentative spirit," he retorted.

"Well wouldn't you like to find out, sounds like you've put a lot of thought into this," C.C. countered flirtatiously.

Niles groaned. "You are insufferable."

"And you are pitiable," she smiled down at him, admiring his ruffled up hair.

"Old spinster," he winked up at her.

"Old maid," she bit back

"Bottled blonde" his eyes streamed her beautiful face.

"Dumb blonde" this one got a laugh out of Niles, causing her to giggle as well.

"Goodnight, Darling," he finished with faux-sweetness.

"Sweet dreams, Muffin," she joined in with the sentiments.

After turning off the lights both stared at the ceiling for a while, hoping to eventually fall asleep, yet too excited at the proximity to do so for hours on end.

xxxx

Niles woke up the following morning to find C.C.'s bed empty. He groaned, and got up to take a shower. _Dear God I hope my mother hasn't kidnapped her already for the day._ Yet upon walking downstairs and into the kitchen he found the tall blonde clad in a yellow sundress puttering around with . . . _the kitchenware!_

"C.C. what on earth are you doing?" he questioned quietly, not wanting to wake anyone else up.

"Well good morning to you too," she said sarcastically while measuring liquid into a measuring cup. Her hair was down in a care-free style and he loved how refreshed she looked after sleeping in his old room, with him not two feet away from her. "I'm making waffles, what does it look like?" her tone only he would define as sweetly condescending.

"I see that. But why?" Niles was confused.

"I remember you teaching Eleanor how to make them so I figured it was something I needed to know," she shrugged while pouring the mixture into a waffle maker and then sealing it shut with precision. She may not have a lot of experience cooking, but the basics could be handled, and she had a top-of-the-line waffle maker at her apartment (along with various other appliances Niles never suspected she'd even heard of) so it wasn't her first go at this.

"Emily," he corrected her with a smirk. "And yes, but I didn't teach _you_ how to make these."

"I know, so I stole your recipe from the kitchen before leaving the mansion," she explained nonchalantly, as if it was the most normal thing in the world to do.

"You little witch! What, soliciting sexual favors on the street has become too much of a bore so now you've switched to thievery?" he admonished while secretly loving seeing her cook in his old kitchen. Something about it just seemed so . . . comforting.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch you little prima donna. It's not like this recipe is so groundbreaking anyways. Hope you don't mind I added a little nutmeg. Here try one," she put a waffle on a plate and extended it to her usual adversary, eager to show him she was more than just a hard-edged businesswoman.

"Alright, but if this is an attempt to poison me, I'll have you know-

"Please, if I wanted to poison you I'd at least wait until I got the rings," she interrupted him with a smile and handed him a fork.

"Touché," he relented and took a bite, surprised at how delicious it tasted in his mouth. _Dare I say it, this is better than mine! She's even perfect at things she's not supposed to be good at. _"Not bad," he gave in, unwilling to admit the complete truth of how amazing a natural cook she was.

"I think I'll be the judge of that," Marie strode into the kitchen and kissed her son on the cheek. "Good morning C.C., I see you've attempted to make my famous waffles. A bit of a family tradition here that each of my children's significant others go through, so I can't wait to see how you did," she took a seat at the table and accepted a glass of orange juice from Niles.

"Well I'm sure they're nothing compared to yours, but I gave it my best shot," C.C. anxiously took out the finished waffle and placed it on a plate, hoping Niles wouldn't notice her hand shaking as she carried it over to his mother. Both looked on as Marie took a bite and slowly chewed for what seemed like hours before giving her review.

"This is . . . award-worthy, C.C., simply superb," the woman complimented avidly. "Tastes exactly like my own, although I would like to know how you knew to put in the nutmeg."

"I just guessed," C.C. responded brightly, happy that one late-night Martha Stewart viewing when she couldn't get to sleep finally paid off.

"My, my," Marie marveled at the socialite. Pointing her fork at her son, she spoke seriously, "You'd better hold onto this one, she is a pure gem."

"That's the plan," Niles responded a little too quickly for his liking. "Anyways, what's on the agenda for today?" he asked his mother to change the subject.

"I thought we could all head on over to St. James's Park later on and then take in a picture," she suggested before consuming more of the waffle to C.C.'s delight.

"That sounds splendid, mum, why don't I pack us a picnic basket for lunch before the cinema?" Niles was already taking out various fruits and vegetables for the trip.

"Sure, but be sure to bring enough for Susan and Ben, they're coming too, and brining along little Rebecca," Marie answered, referring to Niles' sister Susan, her husband Ben, and their five-year old daughter.

"How is sis these days, still working at the firm?" Niles questioned.

"Of course, the little workaholic will never give that up, especially now that she's made partner," C.C. noticed the look of pride on Marie's face despite the slight jab at her daughter's constant labor tendency. "I think you have quite a bit in common with my Susan in that respect, C.C." she added. "Tell me, are you interested in having children as well one day?"

Niles nearly choked on his juice at his mother's personal question, knowing C.C. would likely not appreciate such an intrusion. "Mother, I don't really think that's an appropriate question at this time," he warned his mom sternly.

But C.C. just laughed off his terseness, loving Marie's audacity. "No, it's alright Niles, I'm more than happy to answer. I never really imagined myself having kids, but if it were to happen I'd definitely embrace the opportunity," she spoke truthfully, twirling a fork around the waffle piece on her own plate Niles had placed in front of her, praying the man wouldn't choose now to make a joke about how old her eggs were.

"Well I for one would embrace the opportunity for more grandchildren," Marie hinted not-so-subtly to Niles' dismay.

"And I think breakfast conversation is finished," he piped in, clearing off the plates and asking his mother to make sure Joseph was ready for the day out. "Sorry about that," he shrugged to C.C. when Marie left the room. "She can be a little forward."

"Don't worry about it, I like how open your mom is, it's refreshing," C.C. beamed at him as he alternated between washing and drying off some dishes.

"Nevertheless, if she starts making you uncomfortable just let me know," he assured her with a smile.

"Right, because your presence is so comforting to me," she retorted sarcastically.

"Of course not, but at least now I can prevent someone else from stealing my job," he playfully swapped her with his dishrag, causing her to giggle involuntarily. Moments like this made her day in New York, and now that they were in closer - both physically and a bit emotionally - here in London, she found the idea of going back a bit depressing.

"So what's Susan's family like?" she was curious about Niles' family members since he never really mentioned them in the mansion.

"Oh, the usual one child, two cars, and white-picket fence scenario you can imagine I suppose," his voice dripping with a sense of longing the blonde picked up on.

"Did you want to have the whole 'Leave it to Beaver' life by now?" C.C. questioned softly.

He chuckled at her suggestion. "Well June Cleaver was a bit dull and predictable for my tastes, but in a way I guess I do kind of wish I had a family of my own. I love kids and watching over Mr. Sheffield's has been a blast, but at the end of the day they're not mine," he looked to the side and wondered why he suddenly felt so safe speaking to his sworn enemy about such personal matters.

C.C. could see the pain on his face and immediately wanted to fix it. But after realizing her initial idea of offering to have his babies might come off as a little crazy, she took a saner route. "You'd make a great dad," she said while rubbing his arm with gentle strokes that comforted her as well.

His face lit up at her words and touch, and he had the sudden urge to kiss her right there, figuring he'd come up with an excuse later. But then his parents walked in and informed them it was time to head out. The moment broken, Niles took solace in holding C.C.'s hand out the door, knowing there would be more opportunities for affection later in the park. After all, it was part of the job.


	13. Chapter 13

thanks for the reviews guys, you are the best. i've switched up a few things in this chapter and the next one so hopefully you guys like it. all this editing has reminded me that...writing sucks. aha i'm just really lazy actually. the fact that i finished this fic at all is a miracle in itself.

Chapter Thirteen

The day at the park turned out to be a lot of fun. C.C. met Susan, a corporate attorney in a highly successful firm, and her husband Ben, an insurance broker. She got on well with both of them, admiring Susan's work ethic and Ben's devotion to his wife. But the real treat of the afternoon was their daughter Rebecca, who immediately took a liking to the nicely-dressed stranger.

While his parents discussed the latest British political happenings with Ben and Susan, Niles offered to take his niece out to the swing set. C.C. watched in delight as Rebecca eagerly accepted and started jumping in excitement while explaining the swings were her favorite. Fully content to just converse with the adults in the boring but well-versed topic of Whigs and Tories, C.C. declined to go along, wanting to give Niles some much-needed time with the little girl he'd barely seen over the years. But then Rebecca said she _needed_ two pushers since that way she could go higher, and before she knew it C.C. was being dragged by the hand of the little girl to the jungle gym.

"Now don't push too hard, C.C., those huge arms of yours are stronger than you think," Niles warned her with a smile once he'd insured Rebecca was safely in the seat and holding onto the metal chain links.

"I'll try to hold back," she played along, focused on the task at hand. Never having spent much time with the Sheffield children, this wasn't exactly her forte, and visions of Rebecca flying off the swing and into the dirt were flowing through her mind, making such a seemingly simple activity extremely nerve-wracking. But following Niles' example of gentle pushes, C.C. quickly got the hang of it, and they took turns with each new swing while listening to Rebecca gab about her many pre-school dramas.

"Jimmy Adler told me I couldn't be part of his secret treehouse club because I'm a girl, so now I just play with my Barbies during snacktime," Rebecca explained through her squeals of delight on the swing.

C.C.'s heart dropped at the thought of this charming girl eating alone because some jerk didn't think she was good enough to be in his club. "Sweetheart, how about stating your own club, better than the treehouse club, and then tell that Jimmy he can't be a part of it. Let's see how he feels being treated so horribly," she suggested with an evil chuckle.

"Babs, isn't nine the appropriate age for the lesson on revenge?" Niles cut in with a smirk. Something told him that if C.C. ever had a daughter she'd raise her to be a strong, fearless, confident hellion, bossing around the boys who dared approach her. A surge of pride accompanied the thought.

"You're never too young to learn to stick up for yourself," C.C. retorted defensively.

"Well why can't she just form another club and invite Jimmy along, setting a positive example along the way?" Niles questioned innocently, watching as C.C. rolled her eyes in annoyance at the option.

"Yes, and then they can all share a group hug and exchange juice box recipes. This is the real world, Niles, you can't always go by the books," she admonished lightly. "We don't want little Rebecca turning into a pushover now do we?" the blonde carefully helped the child off of the swing, since apparently the adult conversation taking place behind her ruined the swingtime mood.

"We also don't want her turning into a little Babcock, one is enough." Niles watched as his niece turned to face them both with her hands on hips, looking quite enlightened for a five year old.

"I agree with Miss Babcock because then I get to shove it in Jimmy's face that he didn't pick me, it will be so much fun!" Rebecca spoke with the best logic she could use. "Plus she has pretty clothes and a nice bracelet, so she must be smart." That brought a laugh out of the sparring couple, who started walking back to the family across the field.

"She makes some valid points," C.C. said seriously.

"Clearly you've brainwashed her if she's agreeing with your fashion sense," Niles teased, silently taking in the socialite's glowing appearance, knowing she couldn't look more beautiful if she tried. The trio rejoined the rest of the group and they all sat down on a blanket for the picnic lunch.

After the meal, Rebecca set out to do some coloring, asking C.C. to join her under her favorite tree. The blonde tore her eyes away from their staple spot at Niles' masculine chest and turned to Rebecca at the question.

"Sure, I'd love to come with you," she led the way after casting Niles a departing glance and loving the smile on his face at the sight of them heading out together to play. "You know I'm glad we're together, I wanted to give you something," the producer explained once they were alone under the tree.

"Ooh what is it?" Rebecca asked excitedly, clapping her hands together in anticipation.

C.C. took off her silver bracelet and handed it to the little girl. "This is for you," she started, noticing Rebecca's eyes widen in surprise. "Wear it as a reminder that no matter what any boy says, you can do anything you want. Nobody will stop you from pursuing your dreams, alright?" she spoke sternly, cupping Rebecca's small hands into hers.

"Alright," Rebecca agreed solemnly, watching as C.C. slipped the jewelry onto her wrist. "It's big," she noted how her knuckles barely kept it from slipping off when she put her arm down.

"You'll grow into it," the tall blonde promised. And the two got started on the Pretty Princesses coloring book on the ground in front of them.

"So are you going to marry Uncle Niles?" Rebecca asked while stealing C.C.'s purple for a second to fill in the crown on her princess.

"I don't know, maybe. Hey give me my crayon back," the flustered adult tried changing the subject and tickled Rebecca until she gave it up.

"But you love him, right?" she pressed on, looking wide-eyed at the beautiful grown-up.

C.C. hesitated for a moment then relented. _Hell, who could it kill telling the kid?_ "Yes, I do love him," she admitted, _finally_ aloud to another person.

"I think he loves you too," Rebecca smiled and then went back to her coloring.

C.C. peeked over at Niles and smiled when she caught his eye. _I hope so._

Niles looked on in happiness as his niece accepted his new 'girlfriend' so quickly. Although so did everyone really, including his parents and Susan, who were doing nothing but saying great things about her as she colored with Rebecca.

And when the newly labeled 'aunt' and her biggest fan returned to the group, Niles couldn't help but place his hands on C.C.'s hips and plant a chaste kiss to her supple lips, reveling in their softness. "I missed you," he whispered to her, rolling his eyes at the array of 'aww's' from his family.

C.C. just laughed at his annoyance and kissed him back on the cheek, taking advantage of their closeness, and feeling elated to be a part of his close-knit group, if only for the time-being.

The cinema was delightful as well, although Niles would have appreciated it if Rebecca hadn't insisted on sitting in between him and C.C., since she simply could not choose one over the other. But seeing his Ice Queen melt enough to hold the hand of his niece during the scary parts made up for it. After the movie, Susan and Ben said their goodbyes before Rebecca leaped into C.C.'s arms and bid her adieu, an act that shocked both C.C. and Niles, and the socialite found herself genuinely hugging the little girl back; she held her tight and could not believe how attached she had grown to the tiny tot, while Niles took in the loving scene.

Dinner was uneventful, save for Joseph and Marie's constant fawning over C.C. during the meal, so much so that Niles was getting a little bit jealous.

"It's official, my parents are in love with you," he concluded as they reached the top of the stairs for bed.

"Well at least some people in your family have good taste," she responded with a wink before heading to the bathroom.

"Woman, if you only knew," Niles muttered under his breath. He began arranging his cot again, but his back stiffened as he leaned down to smooth down the sheets. Trying to pull back up, he felt a searing sting through his spine and let out a small groan in pain. He attempted to straighten out, but found that useless.

Just then C.C. emerged from the bathroom, and upon seeing the man in barely-concealed agony rushed over to him. "Niles, what's wrong? Your back?" she deduced from his hands rested firmly on his hips.

"It's fine, C.C. just a slight sprain, it will end soon," he assured her through aching winces.

"No, it is not fine, now come here, let me help you onto the bed, you certainly can't sleep on the ground in your condition," she grabbed him by the arms and led him to the mattress, gently set him down onto the sheets. "Lay back, it's okay," her gentle words sounded so soothing to him that he easily obliged.

"Does it still hurt?" she asked worriedly, scanning his face for signs of pain. Hovering over him on the bed, C.C.'s perfume wafted Nile's senses, and the generous cleavage her royal purple nightgown provided rendered him speechless for a second.

"It's getting better," he assured her with a small smile. C.C. smiled back and instinctively ruffled up his hair while continuing to lean in close, vaguely aware that all it would take is one swift move and her body could be completely on top of his. The image brought a blush to her cheeks yet she stayed still. Niles noticed the color and brought his eyes up to hers, curious as to what exactly she was thinking about. They shared a mutual look of desire before C.C. painfully retreated and stood straight up again, knowing where things would lead if she stayed there any longer.

"I'm going to freshen up for a bit, you just relax and try to get some rest," running her hands through her hair, she made a beeline for the bathroom, turning on the faucet and splashing cold water onto her heated face. She wanted it, and the darkened look in his eyes had told her he did too, but she was still unsure about whether he was just experiencing male urges because of their close proximity, or if his feelings ran deeper. And at the moment she was too terrified to ask, knowing the wrong answer would devastate her beyond belief.

Niles was upset at how quickly she backed out of seeing what could have happened, but he knew she was thinking logically. And frankly he didn't want to risk the regret she'd feel the next morning. So when he heard the bathroom door creaking back open, he closed his eyelids shut and pretended to be asleep, knowing she'd feel more at ease getting in bed now that the tension was gone. Although _he_ certainly didn't, as the sounds of her sliding under the covers and curling up mere inches away from him sped his racing heart.

Both frustratingly fell asleep with thoughts of what they'd rather be doing streaming through their minds.

xxxx

i know you're moving the cursor to the 'review chapter' button now right? :) the next update will be really fun so bear with me haha.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi guys I know it has been way too long since an update but school and work has been so hectic lately, I got a bit overwhelmed. But I finally finished editing this chapter and all the rest so updates will be every other night from now on. This one is dedicated to all my loyal and patient readers and reviewers. Special shout-out to rx9872 whose incessant e-mails effectively guilt-tripped me into staying up late to get this done. Aha don't feel bad you little Fran! But seriously thanks a lot for sticking with me guys, I really hope it was worth the wait. And I'll also get back on track reading and reviewing the other fics soon, so if I haven't reviewed don't think I hated it! :)

Chapter Fourteen

Waking up the next morning with Niles right by her side was a surreal experience for C.C., having fantasized about it before, but now that he was really there it felt a bit unbelievable. She watched as he took steady breaths, his body facing hers only making it more difficult not to snuggle up beside him. He looked so calm, so peaceful.

"Ahh!" Niles yelped upon opening his eyes and seeing her intently looking at him. "Why are you staring at me like that?" he lifted the covers up to his shoulders, feeling a bit self-conscious under her gaze_._ Observing her lightly tousled hair and well-rested eyes, he couldn't believe how flawless she appeared after just waking up._ How can someone possibly be so stunning first thing in the morning?_

"Plotting how best to kill you in your sleep," she joked while getting out of bed and heading towards the bathroom, definitely unwilling to stay under the covers with an awake Niles for too long.

He groaned and called for her to hurry up through the door. She was going shopping with Marie today and he wanted everything to run smoothly. Of course unbeknownst to him C.C. was more than determined to receive his mother's approval, and after showering and applying make-up she fussed over finding just the right outfit that screamed 'tell-your-son-to-marry-me.' Deciding on a light blue dress that flowed out at the waist and a staple black overcoat, she was ready.

"C.C. you look delightful," Marie complimented her as she strode into the kitchen, looking more confident than she felt. Never being great at the whole mother-daughter experience, she wasn't sure getting through this would be such a piece of cake, even with her great people skills.

"Thanks, so do you," she complimented Marie's classic black ensemble, and promptly started chewing on a piece of toast Niles set in front of her.

Niles noted the nervous habit of over-eating his nemesis usually displayed when something was making her anxious. Fran's shenanigans inadvertently ruining a business aspect was the usual culprit, but now it was an outing with his mother, and he didn't understand why.

As breakfast finished Niles walked the two women to the door and told them to have fun. Then he grabbed C.C.'s arm just as she was about to follow Marie out to the car. Standing in the doorway, she gave him a prompting look.

"Don't be nervous," he assured her with a wink.

"I'm not," she whispered weakly, amazed that he knew her so well.

Niles rolled his eyes at her stubbornly brave façade and suddenly feeling the urge to hug her, did just that, pulling her in for a tight embrace and whispering, "I'll be here when you get back." She nodded her head and left quickly, fleetingly wishing she could always come home to him.

xxx

"So tell me, C.C., what first attracted you to my son?" Marie asked as they strolled into their fifth shop, mostly just looking around as neither had more than a single bag in their arms. The mother could see the two were clearly attached, but the protective side of her needed to be sure C.C. had sincere feelings for Niles and wasn't just having fun with the butler.

"Definitely his smile," the blonde spoke honestly, remembering the half smirk he gave her upon opening the door for her interview with Maxwell. It was oddly knowing and comforting, and she didn't understand why. But it intrigued her, and from then on he had her attention.

Marie observed the dreamy look on C.C.'s face and knew there was no need for further questioning. Taking the woman's hand in hers and squeezing softly, she stated simply, "I'm glad my son is with you."

C.C. barely contained her glee at the words, knowing she had just averted a huge obstacle. "Me too," she spoke resolutely, prepared to keep him at whatever costs. The two continued shopping until Marie insisted on buying lunch before heading back. Surprised at how easy this was, C.C. berated herself for feeling nervous earlier. She even felt sadness at the excursion coming to an end, genuinely enjoying spending time with this kind and warm woman.

"So I thought you and Niles would enjoy a night out alone tonight," Marie suggested as they strolled back into the house, purchases in hand.

C.C.'s eyes bugged at the recommendation. "Marie, that's nice of you to offer, but Niles and I love it here, we go out alone enough as it is." Part of her wanted to go and try working more magic on Niles, but part of her actually wanted to stay and hang around his family more.

"What's this I hear?" Niles walked into the living room and took their bags, setting them near the couch so they could talk.

"I just told C.C. you two should have a night on the town," Marie pleaded to her son. "It is London, one of the most romantic cities in the world, and you haven't visited together, it could be fun."

"It could be…" Niles trailed.

"Did you want to?" C.C. questioned, her voice going a bit higher than usual.

"I mean, we could, if you wanted to that is," he found it difficult not to stammer.

"We could," she added lightly, not wanting to seem too excited.

"Oh just go already!" Marie shook her head at their trepidation, wondering how they ever got together in the first place. Niles and C.C. laughed at their antics and Marie's demand, and agreed to go out to dinner.

Changing into one of the new dresses she bought while shopping, C.C. couldn't help but feel excited. _This is like . . . a date._ She grinned at the thought and set out to wait for her beloved on the sofa.

Niles was thrilled as well, and hurriedly changed into a dark blue dress shirt and nice black pants for the dinner. Walking downstairs, his breathing stopped when he saw C.C. relaxing on the sofa, clad in a floor-length red gown and black heels. "You look . . . presentable," he chided while approaching the beauty.

She looked up and saw him coming towards her with a smile. Allowing him to grab her hand and help her off the sofa, C.C took in his handsome appearance as well. "So do you," she complimented in the same sarcastic tone.

And they were off. Niles took her to a small Italian restaurant and they enjoyed chicken parmesan and a light salad. Both wanting the evening to last, neither spoke much, just letting the night happen. Chatting about the food and dealing with Niles' chicken barbs was all they really accomplished. The meal complete, they took a stroll down Westminster Abbey, taking in the sites. C.C. linked her arm through his and set her head on his shoulder as they walked.

Enjoying the closeness but unable to take the silence, C.C. said the first thing that came to her mind. "Do you wish Emily were here?"

Niles jerked his head towards hers in shock, partly because C.C. approached the subject but mostly because she actually got the name right. Continuing to walk he answered her question. "Of course not, I ended things with Emily on my own, and I don't regret the decision."

"I hated her," she spoke bluntly.

Niles laughed. "You don't say? I thought you two were quite chummy, this is such a curveball you're throwing at me." Although he did wonder exactly why his supposed enemy felt so much distaste for a woman he was seeing.

C.C. ignored his remark and continued on until another thought occurred. "Why did you break up with her?" she asked quietly, knowing it wasn't her business but also _needing_ to know.

"Would you believe me if I said I just couldn't stand the thought of my favorite hobby not getting along with my girlfriend?" he asked sweetly.

"No!" She laughed this time and slapped his arm gently. "Tell me," she pleaded without a hint of whining.

"She just wasn't the one," Niles surmised gravely, part of him still wishing Emily were the one. Because then things would be so much easier.

"You're sure?"

Niles looked into her slightly frightened eyes and stood still. "I'm positive." They stayed on the sidewalk for a minute, staring into each others' eyes and wondering if a kiss would be so wrong. Suddenly a fellow with a Polaroid camera approached them and asked if they wanted their picture taken, assuming they were tourists. They snapped out of their thoughts and started declining and walking away but the man insisted.

So they conceded and Niles put his arm around C.C. for the picture.

"Give her a kiss!" the man ordered, wanting to get the best picture for them.

Of course they nervously laughed at the suggestion and said no but this guy was not taking no for an answer. "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!" he demanded until Niles did just that, dipping C.C. and melting her lips with his own, carefully holding her steady as his tongue met hers in a sweet kiss. She moaned through his mouth as the sensation was overwhelming her, and held onto his firm arms as if for dear life.

"Okay, got it!" the photographer announced, bringing the picture over to them. But neither began breaking apart, so engrossed in each other they took no notice when the man annoyingly threw the picture on the ground at their refusal to acknowledge his work.

Thoroughly enjoying the taste of Niles, C.C. didn't want to let go but the sounds of the photographer's footsteps barging away reminded her they were still in a public place, and she slowly pulled away. Not ready to lose her yet, Niles began kissing her neck, which led to C.C. weakly objecting with hushed whispers all the while allowing him to continue. When he reached an extremely sensitive spot just below her earlobe, she pushed him away with a smile on her face.

"I think he got the picture," she spoke quietly.

"What picture?" Niles implored seriously before remembering the photographer a few minutes ago. "Oh yes, the picture," he found the Polaroid on the ground and picked it up. They looked at it for a second, taking in the passion evident on both faces.

"You always were one for theatrics" C.C. remarked bleakly.

"And you were always one looking for a cheap thrill," Niles retorted gamely.

"It wasn't cheap," she cut in instinctively, her voice a bit defensive.

"It wasn't acting," he came back in the same tone, reaching for her hand and bringing it to his lips. She giggled at the chivalrousness of it all but then their eyes met in a serious stare and the mood shifted. Niles slowly grasped her arms and held her still for a moment, watching her hair sway with the wind. C. C. leaned in closer, both for warmth and because something inside her just gravitated to his body. Breaths of air grazed skin and they started getting very hot in the middle of a breezy fall night in London. Lips came closer together and just as they were about to touch the sound of Big Ben chimed its way back into their reality. Reminded of why they came here and what their mission was, Niles dropped C.C.'s arms while she took a step back, eyes averting each other.

"It's late," she looked down at the small pebbles on the ground, not feeling much bigger.

"We should get back," he concurred, and they headed home for the night.

Silence returned during the car ride but it wasn't uncomfortable, both deep in their own thoughts pondering exactly how much of this venture _was_ acting for the other. Returning home, they walked up the pathway and into his room together quietly, not wanting to wake Niles' parents.

"We can share the bed again, I don't want your back to break," she told him with a smile, still slightly concerned for his well-being. He nodded and after getting ready they slipped under the covers. She noted the picture on his bedside table and reached over him to take it. Niles sucked in his breath at the sight and feel of her breasts pushing against his body to grasp the Polaroid, but once he realized what she was doing he yanked it out of her hands.

"Hey why do you get to have it?" he whined childishly.

Not daring to reveal she wanted the picture as a memento in case things didn't work out between them, she replied with a harsh tone, "To ensure you don't use this as blackmail against me in the future." With that she grabbed it back.

"Please, it would only embarrass me showing it to someone else," he pulled it back roughly, and it started seaming at the edges.

"Niles, you're going to rip it!" she whispered quite frantically and purposefully but carefully took it out of his hands and set it on her bedside table. "We'll destroy it in the morning," she sleepily decided, turning off her light and laying on the pillow.

"Fine," Niles settled in as well and they went to sleep quickly.

But the picture stayed in-tact on the table the rest of the week, neither willing to let it go.

xxx

i know i've been horrible taking so long to post but please leave reviews if you can, i'd appreciate it. :)


	15. Chapter 15

ok this one is kind of light because chapters 16-18 (the last three chapters omg!) are all very intense so this is the calm before the storm. aha that sounds so foreboding. it's not that bad. well maybe it is. you just have to stay tuned. :)

Chapter 15

The rest of the week found Niles and C.C. tentatively continuing their charade of a relationship, each trying not to get caught up in their feelings since things would likely go back to normal once they returned to New York. The morning before their departure found the two sharing some English muffins before the others were up.

"Want to see it?" Niles suddenly interrupted their comfortable silence as he finished chewing.

"See what?" C.C. knew he couldn't possibly be talking about what she _hoped_ he was talking about.

"The ring, silly. Maman gave me it last night after you went to sleep. She tapped on the door so loudly I was sure you'd wake up. Then I remembered your kind can slumber through earthquakes—

"Which is what it feels like when you first get on the bed by the way," she cut in before he could finish, taking in his slight smile at her jab.

"Anyways, she took me downstairs and expressed her extreme approval of you and said she could think of no one more suitable to be my wife," Niles watched confusedly as the blonde seemed to be having trouble taking in his words. "It worked, C.C. I don't know how to thank you."

_Giving me the ring would suffice. _

As if reading her thoughts Niles reached into his pocket and opened a small box to reveal a stunning round-shaped diamond ring set on a classic white gold band. "What do you think?" he held the box before her eyes.

C.C. had to hold back her gasp at the amazingly clear-cut diamond in front of her. "Niles, it's beautiful," she whispered softly, bringing her fingers to touch the ring before stopping herself.

"It's okay, you can touch it," Niles chuckled at her apprehension. "In fact, why don't you try it on? I'd love to see how it looks on a woman's finger." _Even if it's just this once. _

She looked up at him in shock, not believing what he just asked of her. "I don't know if that's such a good idea, I might break it and I'm sure it won't fit and you should probably just put it in your back straight away before anything happens to it and – hey you just called me a woman!" C.C.'s rant left her breathless.

"I suppose I did," Niles conceded, getting lost in her cool blue eyes. "Nothing will happen, just try it on so I can get a visual," he assured her while taking it out of the box and grabbing her left hand.

"Alright," her voice faltered a bit at his touch, allowing him to slip the ring seamlessly onto her finger with ease. "It fits," she shockingly observed while holding out her hand to see how it looked from a distance.

"Perfectly," Niles noted, surprised at how good his grandmother's ring looked on the woman he secretly loved. He took her hand in his for closer inspection, but found that all he could look at was the way she intertwined her delicate fingers around his in what seemed to be such a natural gesture. _This is how it should be._

A shriek interrupted the moment as Niles' mother entered the room. "You asked her already?" she noticed her son holding C.C.'s hand with the unmistakable ring on her finger. "Decided not to waste any more time I see. Joseph get in here and congratulate your son on his engagement!" she yelled for her husband while stepping in to hug Niles and C.C. "I am so happy for you both, it's clear you two are soul mates," she finished with a final squeeze. "Welcome to the family my darling," Marie smiled at C.C. before heading into organizational mode. "I was thinking we could hold the ceremony at the Plaza, now I know there is a long waiting list and the travel itself would be a project but—

"Mother, there is something you should know," Niles interrupted, unable to allow himself to get sucked into this façade any further and knowing C.C. would intervene at any moment with the truth. "C.C. and I, we… well I'm afraid everything isn't all that we've let on."

"What are you saying, son?" Joseph asked after finally arriving to the kitchen.

"The truth is—

"What Niles is trying to say," C.C. interrupted him again, "Is that we were hoping to have the ceremony here in London, so you two wouldn't have to worry about long flights and such," she said sweetly, while offering them a muffin, hoping to distract Marie and Joseph from Niles' bugged eyes.

"What a brilliant idea," Marie was beside herself with joy and C.C. knew she wasn't ready to break the old woman's heart just yet. "I think I'll finish setting things up at the ballroom downtown. Oh I know; we can turn it into an engagement party now!" she shuffled out of the kitchen while murmuring new ideas aloud for the event she had planned before Niles left for America.

"Son, I am thrilled to hear the news," Joseph gave Niles a quick hug, then turned to C.C. and kissed her hand. "And you my dear have enchanted this family quite effortlessly. I can see how Niles would want to quickly make it official when he has such a remarkable woman in front of him."

C.C. was briefly speechless. "Thank you Joseph. I . . . have enjoyed getting to know you and Marie this week and I have to admit you two have enchanted me as well."

"Well, I best be going after Marie, God knows how much money she'll spend if I'm not around to knock some sense into her," he joked and left Niles and C.C. alone in the kitchen.

"Thanks for not letting them down just yet," Niles spoke quietly, picking apart the rest of his muffin, once again grateful to his sworn enemy.

"It's no problem," C.C.'s words held more truth than she let on. "We'll figure out how to tell them when we get back," she surmised sadly.

"Indeed. In the meantime, I suppose you'll have to wear the ring for the remainder of our visit here. Hope you don't mind?" he feared she'd be too uncomfortable wearing something handed down by a servant's grandmother.

"I don't mind," she assured him tenderly, avoiding eye contact so he wouldn't see how serious she was.

"Good," this time it was Niles' voice that faltered a bit at C.C. not refusing to wear the ring. "I guess we should start packing so we don't have to after the party." She nodded in agreement and they headed upstairs, each surreptitiously eying the ring on C.C.'s finger with admiration.

xxx

review please!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"If you don't hurry up in there we are going to be late, Love," Niles spoke through the bathroom door in his bedroom, worried they'd be tardy for their own engagement party.

"I'm coming, hold your feather duster," C.C. laughed while straightening her black dress that clung to her body in all the right places and showed just enough cleavage to drive Niles wild. It was floor-length with a long tantalizing slit that went to her mid-thigh. She couldn't help but notice that Niles never called Eliza "Love" yet here he was using the endearment for her. Sure, it could just be in case his parents happened to be walking by . . . or it could be because she brought out those feelings in him. Feelings of love. _Oh, get a grip, he's in character._ Staring at herself in the mirror, C.C. made sure her hair and make-up was in place. Giving herself the seal of approval, she collected the essentials into her purse and prepared to head out. _This is it, C.C. Tonight you will tell Niles how you feel. No backing down, no excuses, just suck it up and do it._ She needed to let her heart do the talking for once. If Niles felt the same way, great. If not, then at least she'd know and would be able to move on with her life. This pining wasn't going to get her anywhere and after being in a "fake" relationship with Niles she was ready for the real thing. Finally. She opened the door and stepped into the room.

Niles had been ready to give C.C. a lecture on punctuality but all notions of complicated things like words faded away when he saw her step out in that amazing dress. Wearing his ring. After a few seconds of silence, he found his voice. "You look . . . beautiful."

"Thanks," C.C. found herself blushing at his sincerity— a rare occurrence. "Here let me straighten your tie," she strode towards him and fixed the crooked tie, letting her fingers linger on his chest a little longer than necessary. "You look good too," she winked. "Now let's get going, we don't want to be late, do we? Do you have any idea how rude it would look showing up late to our own engagement party? Honestly, Niles show some respect," she chided, knowing what he really wanted to say.

"I'll try, Darling. Now come on, the limo awaits us."

Marie outdid herself in preparing for the event, sparing no costs for the biggest ballroom, exquisite decorations, and delicious food. C.C. got to meet more of Niles' relatives and everyone was dancing after eating dinner.

"You did good tonight," Niles carefully swayed his 'fiancée' around the room. "I can't believe you got my uncle to invest in that comedy you and Maxwell are doing. Is a producer's work ever done?"

"Yes, I am capable of setting aside work, I just know a good investment when I see one and your uncle will find it's the best thing he ever did," C.C. smiled at him as he twirled her brilliantly. _ It was time._ "How about we go out on the balcony? It's a little hot in here."

"Hot flashes already, Babs?"

"Please. The only thing flashing will be the light before your eyes when your back gives out. Oh wait, that already happened," she smirked.

"Fair enough, let's go." The air was surprisingly crisp as Niles continued dancing with C.C. outside, enjoying their bit of privacy in the moonlight. He couldn't help but stare at the ring on her finger as her hand closed in his, loving how it looked on her svelte finger and complimented her classy style. C.C. rarely wore rings but this just went so well with her, subtly adding elegance without trying too hard. Yet knowing she'd be taking it off soon was not a comforting feeling. In fact it made him sick to his stomach and he was not looking forward to the trip back. _Return to reality, old man. She's a successful businesswoman, not to mention popular socialite. What makes you think she'd want that ring when we return to New York? _

C.C. saw the look of regret on his face as he looked at the ring and took it as meaning he wasn't pleased she had it on. _Well that settles things. He clearly doesn't want me. God, I didn't think it would hurt this badly._ Her movements stopped as she tried to control her breathing before tears came out of her eyes. In the span of a few seconds she asked herself what she could have possibly done to make him so repulsed by the image of her wearing his family's heirloom. _I know I'm not perfect but I'm not vicious. I'm not horrifying. I'm not really the enemy who he just uses at whim when he's bored enough for an insult-fest or master prank. Am I?_

"Babcock, are you feeling alright?" Niles noticed her sudden halt and was concerned. "You look a little pale."

"I'm fine," she steadied herself and looked into those striking blue eyes. _We would have had beautiful children together._ "Niles, I just wanted to say that . . . I know I'm not exactly who you envisioned you'd be dancing with at this party. Who you imagined you'd be taking home to meet your parents. Who you anticipated marrying. But things will work out for you when we get back. I'm sure you'll find the woman of your dreams and you two will build a nice life together. As much as we tease each other I like to think we're civil enough to wish the best for one another, and I . . . want nothing but the best for you," she finished with a wave of her hands, turning her head to the side so he wouldn't see the tears threatening to come out at any moment.

Niles chuckled sarcastically. "You really think I'll find the woman for me eventually?"

"Yes, of course." It came out a whisper, afraid speaking would choke her voice and open the floodgates.

"Because I have been looking, C.C. And for years all I've been able to see is you," he laid it on the line, knowing she'd likely break his heart. He placed his hand on her chin and lifted her face up to look her in the eyes, noticing the slight mist that clouded a questioning stare.

"Niles, what are you saying?" she had to be sure she was hearing things correctly.

"You know what I'm saying. This…endeavor as you called it has been the most incredible week of my life. And not just because I got the rings" he put his hands on her sides, waiting for her to push them away. But she simply lifted her hand to his cheek as they shared a look filled with love and passion.

"There you two are. We've been looking everywhere, the family wants to get in a few pictures of the future bride and groom before the evening's over, come on let's get back inside." It was Niles' sister Susan, interrupting the moment and once again putting things on hold for the couple. The words left unspoken would have to remain that way as C.C. brought her hand back down and Niles removed his hands from her body. They shared a tender glance before heading back out to the ballroom.

And the answers would have to wait until the next day, as Niles noticed C.C. getting a little tipsy as the night wore on. He feared she was drinking because she didn't want to deal with discussing a relationship with him, but she was really just calming herself down before excitement got the better of her and she jumped him right there. _He likes me. I can relax now. We will work things out. And be together._ With that in mind she set out for a celebratory drink, which led to more as people kept toasting the couple, and before she knew it her mind had temporarily blocked out Niles' admission. She hadn't done anything crazy or stumbled in front of his family. In fact the alcohol uninhibited her just enough to maintain a fun and flirty presence, further impressing his family with her natural grace. But Niles knew she wasn't exactly herself so a serious conversation was out of the question as they returned to his room for the final night in London.

"You know Niles, I'm surprised none of your family caught on to us," C.C. giggled a she took off her earrings. "I mean are we really that believable as a couple? Before you answer that, take off this necklace would you it's giving me a hard time," she watched in the mirror as he stood behind her and removed the gold necklace with precision. _He is so handsome._

"I'm surprised myself," he said as she turned around and undid his tie with the same concentration. "We're a bit dysfunctional to say the least. You want to change first?"

"If you wouldn't mind. Can you leave me a glass of water by my side, I'm feeling a little weak from all that dancing?" she asked sweetly.

"Already done, my dear. By the way did you pack that chocolate I just bought?" he asked through the bathroom door she had just entered.

"Yes, you know you need to take it easy on the sweets so I decided to monitor the Toblerone bar intake for the time being."

"But it's my favorite," he whined while getting into his pajamas.

"Niles is it worth another heart attack?"

"No."

"Then we're on the same page," C.C. said while exiting the bathroom in a silk nightgown.

"Since when are you concerned about matters of my heart?" he only half-joked.

"Oh, since forever I guess. Now let's get to sleep our flight leaves early," she settled into the bed, not expecting him to lightly peck her on the lips when he joined her on the sheets. That sobered her up completely.

"Goodnight, C.C." Niles covered up and turned off the light.

"Goodnight Niles," she whispered softly, nervous for what would happen when they arrived in New York.

xxx

i have one word...review! :)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Morning arrived and it was time to head to Heathrow before they knew it. Niles and C.C. were collecting a few stray items from the bedroom when Niles noticed the picture of their kiss still on the nightstand. C.C. watched as he gingerly picked it up and debated placing it in his bag.

"You can take it home," she conceded while putting her makeup-bag inside her suitcase. "We can take turns watching over it," her soft smile kept the conversation light. Aware they still needed to talk things through but confident in his feelings for her, she didn't want to rush into a discussion so soon before their flight.

"How generous of you," Niles remarked sarcastically, nonetheless placing the Polaroid in his suitcase carefully. "What, I'll keep it every other weekend and holidays?" he questioned bitterly, upset that she hadn't yet acknowledged his admission last night.

C.C. noticed his attitude and rolled her eyes. _He puts me in sheer agony by dating some floozy for a month and I'm supposed to just come around when he suddenly decides he wants me?_ But her rage dissipated when she saw the look of despair in his eyes. Stepping towards him she rubbed her hands along his forearms, physically calming him down while assuring him, "I thought we'd spend holidays together."

His face lit up at her suggestion but he managed to keep his cool, aware it wouldn't be wise to rush this woman into anything she wasn't ready for. "Perhaps," he imitated her light tone and led her downstairs to the living room where his parents waited.

"Now don't run off and elope, I've waited this long to see you engaged, you can wait to do things properly," Marie scolded her son.

"Of course, mother, don't worry about that," Niles assured her with a final hug.

"And you my dear, take good care of my boy. He's lucky to have you. Just remind him I said that if he ever gives you any trouble," she hugged C.C. tightly.

"I will, Marie. Thank you for having us over. I hope to see you soon," she responded honestly, feeling herself tear up a bit.

"Me too," the older woman squeezed C.C.'s arm softly and gave her a knowing look, causing the blonde to panic a bit. _ It's almost as if . . . no she can't have any idea. She would have said something. _ "I hope you don't mind I slipped a little gift for you in your purse, open it on the plane will you?"

"Of course," C.C. thanked God her voice didn't choke as she moved on to say goodbye to Joseph.

"Miss C.C. Babcock, it has been a pleasure," Joseph kissed her hand one last time, and she uncharacteristically reached out to hug him before saying the pleasure had been all hers.

"Alright, enough with the goodbyes, it's depressing me," Niles shoved C.C. towards the door. "We'll call you when we land," he spoke contritely, the British reserve catching up to him as he helped C.C. into the readied cab and then set their luggage in the trunk.

The ride to the airport was fairly quiet, with C.C. mostly talking about how strange it was that Niles had such normal parents. They checked their baggage and boarded the plane without difficulty, neither noticing they were still holding hands as they walked on the tarmac.

"I guess I should take this off," C.C. tried removing the ring once the plane took off, but the thing wasn't budging.

"Your fingers probably swell a little in the air," Niles was relieved she couldn't take it off yet. "Just wait until we land, then it should come off easily."

"Okay," she relented, secretly pleased at getting another six hours to be Niles' 'fiancée.' Both blondes slept during the flight, but Niles woke during the descent and wanted to make sure C.C. saw the beautiful view of the city.

"C.C. wake up, we're home," he gently nudged her arm that was resting on his shoulder.

"Hmm?" she slowly awoke and saw the Empire State Building through her window. Remembering Marie's request, she looked into her purse and found a folded note on top. She opened it to find it only contained two words: 'Tell him.' _Well that was subtle._

Niles always enjoyed looking at the buildings when landing in New York. There was nothing like it. "Isn't it breathtaking, Love? I mean C.C. I mean Miss Babcock. Sorry, I forgot for a minute," he spoke softly.

C.C. sat up straight in her seat and looked seriously at the man she loved. He had taken the first step last night, and now it was her turn. "Niles, I feel like . . . things have changed between us." _See, this is easy, just like ripping off a band-aid_.

"Changed in what way?" his eyes filled with hope.

She sighed before beginning, pausing after each statement, "Changed to the point where if you want to call me C.C. you can. If you want to dance with me you can. If you want to hold my hand you can. If you want to kiss me—

She didn't get to finish her sentence as Niles did just that, crashing his lips to hers fiercely. Tongues lashed out and arms reached around bodies as the two shared a passionate embrace, not caring that other passengers were de-boarding. When finally the flight attendant cleared her throat Niles painfully retreated and stared into the eyes of his favorite Bottled Blonde. "I want to," he said firmly.

"Me too," she grinned as they stood and exited the plane hand in hand, the ring on her finger forgotten. "Are you hungry? I could go for some overpriced airline food. Oh wait, I have to get my bags" she remembered.

Niles stopped her and softly kissed her lips again. "I'll get your luggage. You go get us something to eat."

"Okay," she watched him walk away and couldn't help but feel like she was back in high school. _He's going to get my luggage!_ C.C. ordered them some classic New York Pizza and it arrived just as Niles returned with the bags.

"I never expected you to choose something so common," Niles noted. "Pizza and socialites just don't seem to go together."

"Well neither do butlers and socialites so I guess I'm just a rebel," C.C. responded as she took a bite.

"I guess so." Niles marveled at the woman sitting next to him. Somehow he had gotten her to fall for him and he never wanted to let go. The two finished their meal then started walking towards the cabs outside. Unbeknownst to the lovebirds the plane had landed safely but there was still a bit of turbulence ahead.

xxxx

It turns out hailing a cab is difficult when all you're doing is making out on the sidewalk. But neither wanted to do anything else, as Niles was enjoying finally possessing those supple lips and running his hands through her soft hair, and C.C. delighted in rubbing her arms along his strong muscles while tasting his delicious mouth. And cheek. And neck. And then the officer told them to get into a cab or the back of his squad car. They laughed it off and began walking towards the street.

"I'm sure that brought back memories for you," Niles spoke while they continued walking.

"What, kissing a man?" she questioned.

"No, dodging the police car while on the street," he joked while putting his arm around her waist.

"Meanwhile you looked like a scared puppy that just got caught chewing on a Picasso. Now I know what Maxwell has to deal with when you simply run away after he catches you snooping around the office." Her words brought a thought to Niles.

"Speaking of Mr. Sheffield, what did he offer you in return for joining me in London?" he questioned, more out of curiosity than anything else. He didn't care what she got out of it as long as she wanted him now.

C.C. stopped in her tracks. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I know you had just gotten back from the office before you went up to my room that day, so I was just wondering what he gave you to come with me," Niles noticed the anger building in her eyes and did not like it. "It's okay, whatever it was, I don't mind, Darling. I was just curious is all."

Her eyes widened as she realized what he was saying. Rage was quickly brewing in the depths of her soul. "Don't call me 'darling,' I'm not your 'darling,'" she hissed while grabbing her bags and quickly looking for a cab.

Niles ran after her and tried to backtrack. "C.C. I'm not mad, you don't have to lie, just tell me what he gave you. A raise, some vacation time, what?" he reached for her arm but she yanked it back and opened the door to the cab that pulled up.

"How dare you accuse me of lying?" she raised her voice, but not enough to draw attention to the oblivious crowd continuously walking by. "Niles, if you can't figure out why I did this with you then I don't know what we're doing now." And with that she got in the car and slammed the door shut before he could join her. After giving the driver the address to her penthouse, C.C. couldn't fight back the tears that found their way out during the whole ride home.

_Well that's just great. _Niles couldn't believe her, walking out on him like that. He had no clue why she was so upset when he just wanted to know a small detail. Getting in a taxi, he set out to obtain the answer he needed from someone who would cooperate with him.

xxx

*puts on suit of armor, extracts mega-shield and steps into bullet-proof bubble* ok have at me! Aha I know you a lot of people wanted a simple way of finally getting them together, but I just don't believe anything with niles and cc is that easy. Sorry! And in my defense, I'm not making up some random conflict, but taking care of an existing issue already acknowledged in the show and my story so this isn't coming out of nowhere…and fyi the line "He's going to get my luggage!" is an homage to a Friends episode, where Rachel is excited to be with Ross and exclaims how happy she is that "He's going to get my coat!" Hardcore Friends fans (because really who isn't?) probably sensed a bit of foreshadowing since that comes from the episode where Ross and Rachel ALMOST get together. Anyways…I'm going to duck out of here before anything goes down so don't hate me and remember there's still one more chapter! :)


	18. Chapter 18

well this is it. *sobs uncontrollably at the thought of this ending* aha it's very sad but i'm very excited for the conclusion so hopefully you guys like it. and please review, this is my first fic and i would love to know your final thoughts, good or bad. even if you've never reviewed i know you've been reading this and have an opinion too! i'd like to thank everyone who read/reviewed/pm-ed me about this fic i appreciate it very much. and just fyi i do have another fic idea, a 4-parter that i'm very excited about, and will hopefully get to you guys in November. even though i was so positive i'd be a fan-fiction one-hit wonder because i really don't enjoy writing that much, my new idea has been eating at me so i'll have to do at least one more ha. anyways, read and enjoy and review and i love you guys!

Chapter Eighteen

"What did you give her?" storming through the office like a madman, Niles approached Maxwell's desk and began the questioning without even a "hello."

"Niles, welcome back Old Man, we sure have missed you too," Maxwell looked up from his paperwork and took his glasses off, dryly responding to his butler who for some reason looked like he was going to kill him.

"What did you give her?" Niles repeated, now needing to know what C.C.'s motives were for joining him. Her refusal to tell him angered him to extreme degrees.

"Give who?" Maxwell asked, thoroughly confused.

"C.C. What did you give her in order to convince her to accompany me in London?" he was seething now, pacing back and forth in the small office.

"What makes you think I gave her anything?"

"She's not telling me and for some reason is acting like she did this on her own accord. You and I both know that woman would not just do me a favor as big as this without getting something out of it. So what was it, Sir?" Niles stopped pacing and looked his old friend straight in the face, waiting for the answer.

Maxwell sighed. He had hoped this trip would allow his friends to work things out, but apparently they were right back where they started, hell maybe even worse than before. "Niles, I did not give C.C. anything to go with you to England. In fact, it wasn't even my idea for her to do this, it was hers, and I tried stopping her because I didn't think you were in the right state of mind to go to London after the situation with Emily." The producer leaned back in his chair, proud of his apparently on-par instincts that C.C. going would be a mistake.

Niles' eyes popped open in disbelief. "So she got nothing out of this from you?"

"Nothing," Maxwell repeated. "Maybe you should ask her why she did it."

"Yes I'll be sure to do that if she ever decides to speak with me again," Niles moped on the couch. "I don't get it. This would be the perfect opportunity for her to get in your good graces, after all she's only been trying to bed you since the day Sara died," he let out more to himself than to Maxwell. Nonetheless the Brit heard and had to stifle his laugh.

"C.C. is not interested in me," he stated simply.

"Oh please, she's constantly fawning over you, a blind man could see how obsessed she is with the perfect Broadway producer," Niles spat angrily; upset he couldn't offer her what she wanted.

"We're friends, that's it," Maxwell clarified. "And she's mostly 'fawning' over me when you're in the room. She knows it bothers you so that's why she does it. It's kind of funny now that I think about it," he chuckled faintly, getting out of his chair and joining the troubled butler on the sofa.

"Yes, a blonde witch making my life miserable is just hilarious."

"Look Niles, C.C. may sometimes act like she wants me but she knows we wouldn't work out. In fact she told me pursue Miss Fine before she left." That statement nearly brought Niles' jaw to the floor.

"She did?" At Maxwell's nod he confusedly headed for the door, the producer following suit. "Then why would she…."

"Why would you?" Maxwell offered, not wanting to meddle too much.

_I'd do it because I'd do anything for her. Anything to make her happy. Anything to possibly get her to love me. My God! Has she loved me this whole time? Even before the trip? _ Niles' mind was in overdrive and he needed answers immediately. "Excuse me, Sir, I need to discuss this with C.C. at her penthouse."

"No problem and Niles?" Maxwell grabbed his friend's shoulder. "Don't break her heart."

"I won't," Niles quickly ran out the door and headed towards C.C.'s apartment, praying she'd answer.

xxxx

C.C. had changed into yoga pants and a tank-top, not in the mood to leave her apartment for days after that argument with Niles. Sitting on her couch and clutching a still-untouched glass of wine she wracked her brain with thoughts of the man she wanted to hate. _I can't believe he doubts my motives for coming with him. Does he really think I'm that evil? Apparently._ Wiping the tears away with rage she felt the ring still on her finger. Looking at it only brought fresh drops so she yanked it off and set it on the coffee table, now annoyed at the possibility of Niles coming any second to retrieve it. As if on cue the knocks on her door shook her back to reality. Slowly getting up and wiping away any traces of tears from her face she answered the door.

"Hey," Niles spoke softly, as if afraid words would cause her to slam the door in his face.

"Hey," she said back just as softly, angry at herself for still being undeniably madly in love with this man even after all he's put her through over the years, over the month, over the hour. She opened the door to let him in and he timidly stepped forward.

"I wanted to apologize for assuming you got something out of the trip. Mr. Sheffield set me straight, and I can see what an ass I've been," he said while approaching closer, stopping only when he stood right in front of her and their bodies were mere inches apart.

"It's fine," she said coolly, folding her arms around her body, unwilling to give in just yet, pride winning the battle for now. She noticed how disheveled he looked, clothes slightly worn out from running no doubt, hair a mess, not unlike when she came to his bedroom a week ago.

He sighed at her nonchalant attitude. "Is 'fine' really what you aim for?"

"I try not to set my sights too high for disappointment," she ruefully smiled at the irony, now unable to shake the feeling she'd bypassed for so many years. Disappointed in Niles for not having faith in her intentions. Disappointed in herself for not making them clear before their whole relationship was on the line. Disappointed in the both of them for once again royally screwing things up just when they started making progress.

"You deserve more than that," Niles stayed close but didn't dare touch her, afraid she'd run at the first contact.

"We both do," she assured him quickly. "But the way we sabotage our every chance at being together, I don't think it's ever going to happen," she unfolded her arms and dejectedly dropped them to her sides.

"Sabotage is just our second-nature, of course it's difficult to let such a useful skill go," he reminded her with a half smile, hoping he could convince her it wasn't too late for them. Then he noticed something shiny on her coffee table. "You took your ring off," he observed aloud.

"I figured it was the right thing to do, considering you never gave it to me," she bent over and picked it up, handing it to him, gasping when he held her hand tightly in his own. "It's not mine," she said weakly.

Niles smoothly took the ring from her hand and held it steady on his palm. "But don't you see it is yours?" he questioned gently. "It fits you perfectly, shines when you have it on, and only wants your finger. I know recently it's caused you more harm than good, but C.C., you have to understand, it's been a bit confused as of late; things are perfectly clear now. It . . . loves you," he lifted her chin to look into her eyes as he spoke.

"Really?" her voice shook as she took in his words, wanting so badly for this to work out.

Niles' stomach took a spin at the hopeful look in her eyes, boosting his confidence. "Unfortunately," he responded with a bright smile. "I understand if you don't want it . . ." he trailed, hoping, begging, for her to interrupt him once again and steer things in the right direction. Silence filled the air for many tense seconds as C.C. silently took in his admission, her body stirring in emotions she could barely contain.

"I want it," she spoke before she could change her mind, knowing this was their moment. "I know it can be ridiculously annoying to the point where I want nothing more than to bash it to pieces, but my finger wants nothing else. And I think my heart has grown quite fond of it as well." Seeing his look of relief followed by elation brought the waterworks back with a vengeance. For a different reason this time.

"Good," Niles shakily slid the ring down her finger once again, knowing this was for real, holding her trembling hand in his. "It's yours," he leaned in and whispered against her ear.

"Well finally," C.C. joked through the sprinkles of water trickling down her face. Niles laughed softly while tenderly rubbing his thumb on her hand. The two stared at the ring for a moment and then at the same time peered up at each other, both with nervous yet excited expressions adorning their faces. Slowly, as if still giving each other one last chance to back out, heads came closer until lips joined lips and the love they were trying to fight all these years won the battle they'd been brewing zealously. Niles grabbed onto her waist in his first act of proving he'd never let her go, while C.C. began running her hands along his chest, eager to get his shirt off. Taking in the pleasure of her touch, Niles stood firm in disbelief as she started unbuttoning his polo with surprising efficiency for someone constantly moaning throughout their kisses. Coming to his senses, he slowly walked her out of the living room, never breaking his lips from hers or letting go of his hold on her body. C.C. stumbled backwards over the couch as he led her to the bedroom, smiling the whole time through the pain.

Later that night as he lay in bed with the woman he had long ago deemed unattainable, Niles made a mental note to thank his mother for holding him to their agreement in order to get those rings.

The End


End file.
